


Star Struck

by OutlandishScenarios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Cuddling, Dates, Death, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Heartbreak, Hinted cream ship, Hinted dustberry ship, Holding Hands, Injury, Jokes, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Pain, Peace, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Slow Burn, Star Gazing, au's, cute killer sans, cute outer sans, cuteness, first fanfiction i ever wrote, lots of corn jokes, major charactor injury, more tags would be added later on, ranting, romantic cuddles, screams, self worth issues, tags might change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishScenarios/pseuds/OutlandishScenarios
Summary: Killer has long since stopped wishing upon the star's. But when a star suddenly appears in his life that has a brilliant  shine he has a choice to make, allow its warm rays of light bask down upon him and color the darkness that holds him to nothing or snuff it out with his own hands and let its star dust fall of what could have been a happy blessing.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), outer/killer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters they belong to there respected owners. 
> 
> I've seen many beautiful ship fan fictions here and haven't found any outer x killer ones here, and thought to add one or I'm not looking very well to find any here. I recently discovered such a cute ship and i wanted to contribute to it in the best of my abilities.
> 
> I never wrote a fan fiction before so bare with me on this learning process. I don't have a set schedule for this fan fiction so it'll update at random. 
> 
> Thank you for you time and reading this note. I hope you enjoy the story.

To open your eyes after drifting off the sleep is like second nature to any one, just as its part of the norm to be greeted with the bright and warm light of the day shining in your bedroom.

That's not what Killer opened his eyes to he knows deep down he drifted off to sleep not that long ago, but opening his eyes he knew that he wasn't in a sense awake, but that he opened his eyes in his dream.

What further this was the fact that he wasn't greeted by the room he dubbed his bedroom or laying in his messy bed, but he was laying on a flat ground and surrounded by vast pitch black darkness. 

Killer laid there on his right side for what seemed like minutes when in fact it was several seconds. He thought of what he should do, it was either get up or just stay put. He's had the same dream countless of times. Just like him it was empty. He never dreamed any good dreams or peacefully for years.

This dream was occasional and most of the time he'd get up and walk for what felt to him like hours of just walking in a straight endless line to no destination. 

This time he decided to change the cycle and instead of getting up right away, he flipped over to lay on to his back and stare up at the "ceiling" or what should have been one, but it was vast darkness as well. 

He continue to lay there for a while not knowing how many minutes or seconds had passed. After what felt like 30 minutes of laying there his body began to ache, and slowly he began getting up first to a sitting position with his legs bent slightly in front of him and with a huff of air he stood up and stretched his tired bones where several of his joints popped .

After stretching he looked around him, picking a direction to start in and started to walk forward. 

He kept his sight on his shoes as he walked. The only sound he heard was the soft echoes of his own steps. He kept at a steady walking pace. As he walked he listened to his own echo and thought of what he could do for the coming day as entertainment.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something very faint among his own echoes. He stopped walking and listened intently for it. At first it was nothing but silence for a while and just as he was about to brush it off, he heard it coming from the direction to his left. A very faint audible chime like the sound of a metal wind chime giving a single ring as if a small gentle breeze had just passed. He sprinted in the direction that he heard it come from. 

As he ran, he couldn't help but smile a crooked smile. It was something new in the this boring dream, he wanted to find the source of the sound, what he do with it when he found it was up to what it was. He heard the noise get louder and keeping his face looking straight at the direction, he noticed a faint light appearing. He picked up the pace and felt a thrill go through him as if he was hunting down a prey. When he got close enough and the light source got brighter he slowed down to a jog. When he got near enough he stopped, the light was coming from a 4 pointed star that made a wind chimed sound.

It was hang or should he say float an arms length high in the air. He stood under it staring at it. It was bright and the sound was calming but something deep down in him was irked, was it disappointment, or resentment, either way he couldn't put his finger on what made him feel so bothered by it. But he wanted to grab the star and shatter it for making him come all this way just for it to not be thrilling.

He reached up and grabbed it. The star was warm in his hand, not only that but a wave of calm came over him with a shiver. He pulled it closer to himself and looked at it. The star might had shined a brilliant white but on closer inspection it was actually silver, the chimes continued to ring but at a more steady pace. He stared at it for a while before he shattered it completely with a hard clasp of his hand.

When it shattered it sounded like glass breaking and shattering, but what froze him was that silver mist erupted from it instantly and surround him. He was shocked to see that the mist had changed his surroundings. Instead of standing in vast darkness, he was standing in a room he wasn't familiar with that was completely painted in silver.

The room had two sets of arm chairs in front of a fireplace that wasn't lit, the walls were occupied with tall book shelf's that held rows of books, small tables with empty vases that held no flowers and drapes that had holes in them over windows that didn't let in any light.

He didn't have long to take in his surroundings cause the mist began to stir again but this time formed a group of 5 figure a good distance away from him. He couldn't see who they where cause the mist only made silhouettes of silver with no distinct characteristics to figure out their identities.

What snapped him put of his little stupor was when one of the silver figures in the front of the group raised its hands as if calmingly showing they meant no harm toward him, he watched closely noting it didn't move closer. It wasn't till it spoke did he look at what would have been its face,

"its going to be okay." said the figures' voice was low and calm as if speaking softly to a child.

When the figure inched closer he took a step back and they stopped moving again the voice spoke up. "Please put the knife down i wont hurt you, no one is, i won't let them."

After they spoke he was confused he didn't have a knife nor did he come with one, the only thing he grabbed was the star, at that he looked down at the hand that shattered the star and gaped that he was clasping a knife. He thoughts then ran ramped, when did the knife appeared in his hand, was it the when the mist surround him or did it just appeared now that the figure mentioned it.

the figure spoke again but when he looked up at them the had inched closer but kept a good distance from him.

"Killer do you recognize me, it's me __" when they said what he thought was their name it was blocked out.

Who was this figure why were they getting closer to him. Why were they speaking so calmly and sickening sweetly to him. Taking a quick glance at the knife in hand, his thoughts became tainted, he can wipe that sweet and tender voice away with for good with one slash , it all it took. smiling with glee, he lunged quickly towards them and with a practice motion gave slashed them with the knife.

The figure gave a startled yelp as the placed a hand at the wound he inflicted. But when he stepped to the side to watch them crumple, he froze.

For before him wasn't a silver figure but himself a hand over a recently made wound, but it was himself. this him had tears streaking down his face along side the the goop. His clone stood there staring at him, it then walked to him and grabbed the front of his coat and stared him in the eyes.

"i could have handled it, why did it have to be this way, i was suppose to be the one to protect you not the other way around!" the clone yelled

As if it couldn't keep himself up any longer, they crumpled on the ground sobbing slowly fading into dust, "it should have been me not you, i was the stronger one, why." it said mournfully between sobs and hiccups.

With a final hiccup it looked up at him with a look of regret and sorrow, the look stumped him. He knew he shouldn't have feeling or emotions he had tossed those away a very long time ago. Before he can gather any more thoughts his body took a gasp of air.

he woke from his dream gasping for air as if he had chocked on something. He glanced around his surrounding, his so called room was in all it beautifully horrid glory, it smelled of mildew and decay no matter how many scented candles one filled it with, his floor littered with garments he never would wear again, his jacket laying on the floor where he tossed it the night before. The dim light coming in from the drape less window, it wasn't as if it let any more light in since the world it self was dead and devoid of any living beings besides him and the others who stayed there wreaking havoc.

After a few deep breathes and mentally gathering himself, he flopped back on the bed, for a brief moment before he sat up and got up. He walked over to his jacket on the floor and picked it up ,as he put it on. his thought's wandered as he opened his bedroom door and walked out.

he was sure to have attacked the sickeningly sweet voiced figure, why did it turned to him of all people, Who was the other him crying for, Who were the other 4 figures they never moved or spoke ,so what was their purpose of being there, where they just spectators.  
  
He had questions and no answer to them, since he can't guarantee that it was a one time dream let alone if it'll come back. He kept walking down the narrow hall of the house he staid at. Hearing as the other dwellers had started an argument at such an earlier hour, now wasn't to the time to dwell on his own question he had a meeting to mentally prepare for and needed to be focused on his task that would be given to him today. There would always be another time for him to process it all.


	2. There are two types of meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while killer attempts to sit in one of nightmare attempts at a meeting the only problem was if everyone can stop fighting for a few minutes they could end the meeting at a respectable time. at the same time in an au that is peaceful and full of positivity, outertale sans is having the monthly get together with his close friends the star sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters here i don't own and belong to their respect creators.

Killer sat in the meeting room in what he believed was once a old worn out dinning chair or arm chair, he had long since tuned out the shouting and bickering the moment it started. Nightmare had intended to hold a brief meeting to plot out their next move, this plan wasn't one of in sluing fear to fuel him, it was one of how they needed supplies and not be interrupted from their attempted grocery shopping by the merry band of stars yet again.

Of course nightmare didn't necessarily ate food but humored them by doing so, but the other member of his "gang" as the au's like to call them did needed food to survive and first aids when injuries were too deep for simple healing magic. Which lead to the bickering, it appeared that some were for staying as a group, as it means more hands to grab double the supplies needed and set the group up for several weeks rather then for a week. While the others were for splitting in 2 groups, one group causing a diversion to entertain the guardians, while the second went and got supplies.

Killer personal didn't care which they went with as long as he can leave, it was all that mattered to him at the moment. As he looked at the group he saw that Horror was for more gatherers and yelling at Dust who wanted a diversion, one claiming the other just wanted to fight rather then be concerned of getting the much needed supplies. Over at a desk sat Nightmare who was seething with rage, but didn't say anything for he was enjoying the hostility that was happening. Cross as usual didn't comment ,and stayed quiet as he watched the bickering, all while tense prepared to jump at out of the way at a moments notice if a physical altercation broke out. Error never showed to the meeting claiming it was none of his business and he had his own plans for the day. He look around and noticed Lust hadn't come to the meeting either.

It did strike him a bit odd, since Lust had joined the group and gave himself the name Hearts as he felt it suited him more. He made it apparent he enjoyed his time there with them, Hearts was just like everyone there he was capable of being themself with out scrutiny. He was free from being dubbed a fiend for only seeking his next bed warmer due to cultural differences, deep down Hearts wasn't like that, he believed in consent and never forced anyone who didn't want it. Yes he did have suggestive jokes and flirts but unless some one had told him they didn't feel comfortable, he would approach differently as a friend rather then love interest or fling.He fit in with the group easily and was quite capable of handling himself in battle given his au's levels ran very differently. Hearts never killed any one nor was he forced too,he was free to come and go, but he stayed and hardly left only few times out of the months to visit home. He did how ever showed up to every meeting, and joined them on their outings that didn't involve murder or killing stating it was their group date. So to see that he wasn't here was odd it wasn't like Hearts to miss a meeting especially if it meant he can tease the others for shits and giggles.

As if reading his thought Nightmare spoke to him, "I called him earlier and he said he couldn't come due to personal reason and needed to stay home for a while on lock down". Killer nodded his head in understanding. There were times when Hearts got a funny look in his eyes, before he bolt to his room and locked himself in for days to a week at a time never leaving it, he then later confessed when asked, that it was cause his "magic" would flare at times due to how his au worked just cause he hardly lived in it didn't mean he was free from its quirks ,and he didn't want to put off any of them nor did he want his new found friendship to be awkward, so he made the personal choice of going on self lock down till his "magic" subsisted to normal levels he could handle properly.

He sat there lost in his thoughts of if he should record the bickering to send to Hearts since he was currently on self lock down, as well as getting him some sweets and comfort food to tide the other over as in hopes to let him know they thought of him during his lock down. What made him look up cutting him off any more thoughts was that a bone attack had just flew inches away from his right side of his skull. A shocked Horror was staring between him and a equally frozen Dust and Cross stared at Dust with a blank expression. 

It was obvious who threw the attack even if it was unintentionally at him, it was an attack that had been cast and he was not going to sit there and excuse it. As he got up and allowing more black tar like goop to flow out of his eye sockets , he summoned his weapon. They started the bickering he was going to end it right now.

* * *

Outer stared at the bowl of popcorn in his laps. He could hear the occasional laughs and giggles of his friends as they played a card game in the room over as he sat in his living rooms comfy couch sinking in it. Today was the monthly gathering of the guardians of the multiverse. It was only once a month they had one as a whole group ,a vacation of sorts, and they always used that group day off to spend time with Outer. They been friends for years but they had felt bad they rarely hanged out, so the group vacation day was the perfect way to spend time with him.

As much as he loved hang around them, he had started to feel like a outsider then a friend, he didn't fault them, they spent more time together and fought along side each other that they, werr closer and anticipated each other thoughts and schemes like second nature. So it was easy for him slip unnoticed to the living room, all while snagging the bowl of extra popcorn off the floor. He grabbed a handful and pop them in his mouth not caring if he was making a mess by eating them haphazardly. He didn't mind if some popcorn crumbs dropped on his navy turtle neck shirt and royal blue shorts , he'll pick them up later. But as he munched on his popcorn he couldn't help but feel lonely.

Since being friends with the star sans they had opened his eye's, he says them rather Blue much more. Blue had a talk to him about allowing his younger brother more freedom to grow as a monster. At first he wasn't sure, his brother was all he had, but when he heard Blue explain how he was sheltered and force to be kept child like it didn't help him undestand when he was dragged from his world when kidnapped and how he struggled with understanding not everyone was as kind as he thought the world was. It took much thought but he decide it was time his brother made choices that he him self wanted and knew he was free to make grown up decisions to properly spread his wings to adult hood on his own. 

Since then paps has moved out of the family home and lived closer to the city making his treak to training less. He had since gotten a proper job and was quick like a fish to water in understanding how bills worked and being independent. But with his new job and training taking much of his time, he couldn't visit as much as he had originally wanted, so he made it a custom to call his older brother every night to talk about his day and remind said brother not to be lazy and keep the house clean. 

The calls helped but a strange feeling came 10x as strong when they ended. Outer loved having someone waiting for him to come home, pester them with his great space jokes, or waiting to sit and have a meal with him. But his house was empty with only him, and made him realize even with having friends who had jobs and families to go home to ,just how much he hated being alone. 

As he sat on the couch with a soft sad smile on his face as he munched on the popcorn, he didn't hear or notice some one entering the room it wasn't till he heard a airy chuckle, did he look.

There stood Blue with a smile and as he walked over to Outer and sat next to him.

"i noticed you left and wanted to ask if you're doing okay?" said the young guardian as he snagged a hand full of popcorn.

Outer swallowed the popcorn he had finished chewing before he spoke "oh i'm fine, just wanted some space, i'm sorry if i worried you." he said as he looked down the popcorn bowl.

he heard blue give a huff of air before Blue threw himself further in the sofa and relaxed lazily, something that had been customary with Blue when he visited. Outer turned to look at blue with concern only to freeze when he saw that Blue has a serious expression that screamed maturity rather then his childish happy one. Blue stared at him for a while before sighing.

" Outer it's okay if you said you felt excluded in the game, I know three of us can be caught up in our own world, but if your feeling left out just say so we're not going to get mad or bothered if you did. In fact it's rude to ignore you like that especially in your own house. You shouldn't be apologizing for worrying me, i should be apologizing for being a bad friend and guest by making you feel left out. I'm sorry for that." Blue said as he looked at Outer regrettably.

Outer blinked a couple of times, the younger one always usaually had a smile and chipper demeanor about him as if nothing can break that shell of happiness, but at times he shed that child like shell, he didn't talk childish or loud but in a normal toned voice and with maturity. It was a way Blue made others not see him as a child but as an adult, but only few monsters have witness this side of Blue, and Outer being one of the first and few to see that side.

He was lost as to what to say next, he looked at Blue, and knew Blue meant well and he couldn't lie to his friend that he wasn't feeling excluded ,the younger one had a way of telling if he'd lied or bottled up his feelings. After having a mental war if he should come clean and tell Blue how he felt but before he could, they heard a loud cry of cheering from the other room. 

Seconds later Ink came running out, he ran or dashed in quickly to them waving a card out in front of him. Once he was close enough , he thrusted the card in front them to view, with a large smile. 

"I finally have managed to use the dirty trick as you call it Blue, to defeat Dream at the game Go Fish!" He exclaimed between breathes showing them a plus four wildcard of Uno.

"Ink, for the 7th time,the game we were playing is called Uno not Go Fish", groaned Dream as he walked in looking amused while pouting.

Ink blinked rapidly and his eye's changing between countless of shapes and colors till they were stuck on a purple spiral on his right eye and navy moon crescent on his left eye. Outer thought he was taking a while to process the information, but the look on Inks face was a stern one as if he was mentally else where,made him stay quiet.

Ink then closed his eyes and exhale softly, and opened them, his eyes changed yet again to one being a green diamond and a cyan square. "Nightmare, Cross, and Dust, have entered a au and have started to cause mayham." He said.

Dream made a look of disappointment, then turned to Outer. "I'm sorry Outer, looks like we have to cut are get together short and go back to work. Do forgive us , but hopefully we can make it up to you next time" said Dream as he gave Outer a soft smile and walked to stand next to Ink for transport to the au that needed protecting. Blue getting up while sneakingly taking another hand full of popcorn before joing the the other two.

"There's no need to apologize Dream, I understand duty calls, please be safe out there you three" Outer said as returned Dream a smile of understanding.

Looking over at Blue and gave the young guardian a wave of good bye, Blue waved back with his left hand given his right hand was full of popcorn. Then gave a smirk before shoving the handful of popcorn in his mouth as if it was the last food he ever eat. Ink laughed at the younger ones eagerness to finish the popcorn before they left, while Dream was shocked that the tidy and well mannered Blue had just shove popcorn in his mouth like a slob.

He sat there as he watched Ink and the others jumped through a portal but before they vanished completely he saw Dream had a look of concern come across his face as he looked at him just before he fell completely in the portal.

After a while, he flopped on his side on the couch, not caring if the popcorn bowl fell down to the floor below. He couldn't help or stop it, but tears began falling down his face. The more he wiped at them, they didn't stop.

Why was he feeling this way, even with his friends who came to visit he shouldn't have felt lonely or down so bad when they left, why. Why didn't he feel less sad when they left, cause he wasn't as lonely as before. 

He knew how Dreams abilities worked and he was in deed happy, but deep down he still felt something was off.

Was it really even loneliness he was feeling right now was it something more. He hiccuped and gasped between sobs as they shook his very core , he held himself in a tight hug as he curled in on himself as more tears fell down soaking the couch cusion. 

He was alone all alone crying uncontrollably with no end. He had thought he just felt lonely but the more he cried made him wonder was it just him feeling lonely or was it just his way of putting off the odd feeling when he got home and felt empty the second he looked around or woke in the mornings. 

Outer laid there on the couch sobbing till his body physically hurted and tears began to diminsh to nothing but a small stream of tears that occasionally ran down his face as his body desperately tried to keep crying even if there were no more tears to cry.

He was slighty still curled in on him self but he laid there as his tears dried and he felt emotionally drained and empty. His eyes looked to the clock that was on the wall straight across from the couch, that had a tv on a tv stand with space documentaries and movies neatly standing in the cubbies below. It was a quarter pass 6 he had been laying there crying close to an hour. 

He sat up turned his head slight to the right to look in the room where he had been playing games with the others. The board and card games still out littered the floor some neatly while others laid out with their content spilt out. He looked at the window and saw how dark it was out. He huffed and scolded him self, he lived in space it was always a night sky out even in the time of supposed day it was always a night and starry skies every day.

His looked away from the window and looked down at his slippered feet were the floor around him had piles of spilt popcorn. He didn't feel like cleaning at the moment, and paps was still at work till 9pm and didn't call till 10:30 right before he went to bed. What was he going to do till then.

He thought about maybe eatting a proper meal rather then stuff his face only with junk food. Was he even feeling up to cook right now?, no not really. 

Might as well eat out, comfort food would be best after crying a river of water, he thought. But what was he in the mood for, as he thought his mind wander to the outdoor flea market that had a restaurant that had a nice fish platter he tried once. He never had fish till then and it was so delicious that he go every now and then to get it. Just thinking about it made him smile.

He made up his mind , he was going to that market and getting that fish platter and sit out on his faviorite spot to look at the galaxies while eatting, it sounded amazing already and brighten his mood just a bit. 

He got up and walked up the stairs to his bed room to retrieve his funds. Once his funds for outings where in his inventory, he teleported just out of the entrance of the market. 

The flea market was a unqiue one at that. It was a outdoor flea market that people from different au's came and sold there goods. Ink had helped set it up believing it was a good idea at the time and in the end it was. It had started small but had grown massively since then. The flea market was a giant square that had one arch wooden entrance at each side, within it stands were set up with wooden stalls and outdoor cloth hang out as a canopy in front of them and many differnt versions of characters shopped around in or sold there by renting out the stalls ,at the center was a giant plastic roof the gave the idea it was a circus tent where shops and resturanta can be set up and shoppers can sit and relax under. The thing that made this flea market peaceful was you couldn't use your magic after passing any of the arch wooden entrances. 

Teleporting just outside of the entrance was fine but once one stepped pass that entrance magic was forbidden. It was still very much present but not able to be activated. Only when you took any of the exits were you able to use magic again. It was set this way, so no one disrupted the peace, but that never stopped physical fights from breaking out, which of course lead to security breaking it and kicking out both parties.

Outer looked at the arch, and took a deep inhale and exhale of breath. He walked passed the arch and in the direction of the giant blue tarp like tent in the distance. As he walked he heard many voices from merchants saying there low prices and deals to the soft murmurs of shoppers as they looked around or purchased. 

He zoned out to the sounds it was peaceful and a beautiful night to walk. The air was nice and wasn't too cold to be freezing just enough to only have a sweater on. He closed his eyes as he took a relaxing breath as he walked forward, he was glad it wasn't as busy to night for he surely would have bumped into some one as he walked. 

He thought to soon, for just before he fulled opened his eyes , he walked smack dab into someones back. Not only that but it caused them to drop some boxes that they were holding on the ground. 

He was completely shocked and mortified, he scrabbled away a bit away as a form of apologe for just invading their personal space. 

He had to say something but his mind was running a blank, as he watch the other looked at there dropped goods and began to turn around. Outer was mentally kicking himself, why wasn't he paying attention, he shouldn't have walked with his eyes closed. 

He fumbled about a bit caught between either he should offer his help or apologize, so why not both.

"I'm so sorry, i wasnt looking, i should have been paying attention." 

Once the other person turned to look at him he sucked a breath in once he saw who he had just bumped into. 

The person before him had a striking resemblance to a description of dangerous being Blue once told him about in hopes to be wary if he every meet said being. 

The person before him who matched the description, no eye light's present and tar like goop that streaked from his eyes down his face was Killer. 

But what made him snap out of his frozen like stupper was the said individual wasn't wearing the clothes that was said they wore all the time. Instead of a black turtle neck shirt and light dusty blue jacket with ivory color fur trim around the top, they were wearing a burgundy t-shirt with a blue with black flannel sweater that had a hoodie. Instead of a pair of white shorts with a black line down the legs and blue dusty sneakers, they were wearing a pair of regular blue jeans and untied red and black sneakers. His arms were lined with plastic bags filled with food and utensiles he couldn't name off the bat.

It must have been an alternative version of Killer, he thought. He must have been staring to long cause he heard a tsk from the other as if he was bothered causing outer to jump back into gear.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for staring and again I'm sorry for bumping into you" he said as he got closer and bent down to start picking up the goods and boxes,he had caused them to drop.

He looked back at the other. He shouldn't have jump to conclusions that this was the evil Killer, there multiple versions of one characters out there and this had to be one of them. He looked at said individual and saw confusion on his face.

"Here let me get these for you, since i was the one who made you drop them. I also didn't mean to be rude and stare at you, just you look so much like someone i was told was dangerous, and I shouldn't have just jumped to that conclusion that you were them, cause there are thousands of versions of sans, even of myself out there all unqiue in there own ways and this is a market were differnt au's come to shop." He said with a airy laugh as he picked up the goods and placed them back in the boxes they tumbled out of.

He saw that most of the goods were varies kinds of food and bandages. As he reached for a tomato that was on the floor he jumped slight as another bone hand grabbed it before him. He looked to the owner and say it was Killers clone. 

He mentally groaned how rude of him just to call this monster a clone even if he hadn't said it out loud it still was rude. Even if they shared a name and looks with the notorious evil version didn't mean they weren't their own person.

"Oh no you don't have to do that i was the one who made you drop it, the least i can do is pick it up for you" Outer said as he waved his hands in front of him in a stopping motion.

He heard a chuckle, "your apologies have been accepted, and i don't mind helping, yes you bumping into me aid in them falling but more hands picking them up means the faster we can get back to our shopping" Said Killer as he grabbed more tomatoes and placed them neatly back in there box.

With a laugh himself Outer grabbed some bandages. "That is quite true and i don't want to keep you from you apperant shopping spree" 

He said as he placed the bandages in a box he hoped was the orignal, he then heard the other chuckle 

"Yeah, got a big family to feed back home"

Hearing that made Outer freeze in shook. He had just disturbed a family man version of Killer. He panicked judging by the amount of food the other had, it meant it was a big family who might be waiting on him for the long needed food.


	3. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Outer propery introduce each other after picking up some spilled grocieries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters they belong to there respected owners.

Killer huffed in agitation, his arms was decorated with plastic bags full of supplies and in his hands was a small stack of boxes that held fruits, vegetables, and boxes of varies sized bandages and first aids. 

He currently was looking for Horror who had from the moment the arrived ripped the list and took a handful of gold and dashed in the market.

They had been dropped of a while away from the main right entrance. Before they left the others to give them time to shop and come back home. They had to reluctantly change outfits, it was a precaution as Nightmare stated. Nightmare had done research about this outdoor flea market in Outertale and thought it be perfect place to shop for supplies in bulk. The problem was how they dressed would practically screamed out who they were if any one was non the wiser. So to make it appear as if the were an alternative of them selves they changed attire.

What they didn't know after arriving and entering, they couldn't use magic which meant they had to walk and gather everything listed and hurry out to go back home. They were only given at least an 1 hour to go in and out quickly. So after their discovery Horror grabbed the list ripped it in half and grabbed gold. They were to buy the things on their list and meet back the entrance they came.

Killer had long since finished his shopping and was currently buying small snacks, trinkets that caught his eye to send to Hearts. He wanted to find something to eat to send Hearts given he tend to forget to eat or gorge on food out of boredom during look down and nothing the stalls offered looked appealing. So he turned the corner of the aisle of stalls he was walking through and started heading toward the entrance to wait for Horror, he hoped he find something on the way there.

As he was walking he stopped at some stalls occasionally to have a closer look at the merchandise on display. He stood staring at this stall at the fruits they had, some of which he never heard or seen before. The stall had berries of all kinds,the one he was staring at were a group of strawberries that was a shade of pink then there usual red color, and according to the sign these berries were called rose berries. 

He stood there looking at them thinking if Hearts would like these as a healthy snack. Once he decided that he buy a few he turned a bit to but some boxes down to buy a few of them and add them to the box stack. But after he turned and was bending down he was harshly bumped into from behind. The bump caused the boxes he was already slightly letting go to tumble and spill some of the goods they held. 

He heard someone scrabble away a bit and started apologizing as he straightened up and turned around. When he turned around he was staring at outertale sans. Who was wearing his iconic clothing so it wasn't hard to see who he was. But Killer couldn't help but slightly worry. 

He heard them apologize earlier but what made him worry was that they were staring at him after taking a sharp intake of air. He tsked , it was going to stir trouble if the other alerted security or called for help. What shocked him from his thoughts of how he was going to bolt and find Horror to leave quickly before they were caught. The said outertale sans started speaking again.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for staring and again I'm sorry for bumping into you" they said.

Killer watch outer as he walked up and passed him and got down to rhe ground and started picking up the boxes and goods, Killer had dropped. It confused him, they must surely saw who he was, so why was this sans being friendly to him. 

"Here let me get these for you, since i was the one who made you drop them. I also didn't mean to be rude and stare at you, just you look so much like someone i was told was dangerous, and I shouldn't have just jumped to that conclusion that you were them, cause there are thousands of versions of sans, even of myself out there all unique in there own ways and this is a market were different au's come to shop." He heard them say with an airy laugh.

After hearing that, he was more confused, this outer believed he was an alternative of himself, the other did have a point many au's characters were shopping here so that made a valid point. 

He too knelt down and grabbed a tomato that outer was reaching for. He did noted that the other jumped slightly, was it cause he spooked the other by grabbing the one he was about to grab.

"Oh no you don't have to do that i was the one who made you drop it, the least i can do is pick it up for you" he heard outer say. Killer looked at him from his corner of his eye and saw the other waving his hands in front of him in a stopping motion.

He couldn't help but chuckle at ho much this outer was making such a fuss, might as well play along for a while. 

"your apologies have been accepted, and i don't mind helping, yes you bumping into me aid in them falling but more hands picking them up means the faster we can get back to our shopping" Said Killer as he grabbed more tomatoes and placed them neatly back in there box.

It was true very much true, he wanted to just throw everything in the box and bolt. But seeing how outer was putting everything neatly back he was certain the other would fuss about it. So putting his attention back to picking up his groceries, he watched outer from the side of his eyes. He couldn't help noticing the other must have been crying given since under he eyes had a slight shine from tears running down his face. He knew from first hand experience how to tell if someone had been crying. He saw it with Cross and Hearts shortly after they joined to suddenly be shown friendliness and or weren't being criticized for being themselves it took a while for them to get used to it and water works were a lot due to them thinking they didn't deserve such things.

"That is quite true and i don't want to keep you from you apparent shopping spree" he heard them say with a chuckle

Chuckling himself as he said a little lie he came up with then and there, 

"Yeah, got a big family to feed back home"

He looked at Outer fully and saw the other freeze and give a look of shock, before he went back to picking things up more quicker while still putting them neatly back.

"I'm so sorry, here i am taking my sweet time while your family is probably waiting for, can't keep those hungry kiddos waiting to long" outer said to him

At that he laughed full hardheartedly he just couldn't help himself, "do you always apologize this much or is this a one time thing? , and i can assure you i have no kids, it just me and my siblings living together who are old enough to wait patiently till i'm done shopping." 

Outer stopped in the middle of closing a box he finished filling with bandages. He was shocked was he really apologizing too much, wow his day was filled with apologies apparently. He groaned more mentally did he just assumed that the other had kids just by hearing the word family. 

"I'm sorry if I'm apologizing so much, and I'm so sorry i assumed you had kids, i saw all the fruits and veggies and hearing you say family and getting this picked up quickly i couldn't help but thought that." He said as he looked at Killer with a soft smile. 

"I see where you can have easily thought that, but its just me and 5 other siblings living together and we tend to go through groceries as if it was candy hence the quantity", killer said as he picked up the last package of bandages and placed them in their box.

Outer gave a sigh of relief upon hearing all that. He saw now that it made sense for a large group of siblings buying such amount of food. He stacked the closest 3 medium sized boxes neatly on top of one another before grabbing them as he stood back up.

He watched as Killer done the same just like him but with 4 boxes and once he stood up repositioned the bags on his arms to more comfortable postion, he looked at outer who then placed his 3 boxes on top of the others already in Killers hands 

"Well then, thank you for helping in picking up my groceries, i appreciate it, but i do have to go now, i don't know your name, but thank you again", Killer said

He wasn't used to talking this much let alone being nice to someone, it was like pulling his own teeth to him as he stood there talking all nice to an outertale sans who he really didn't know their name or was certain if they were the one who belonged to this OuterTale and had just assumed by the clothing they had to be.

Realization hit Outer like a shower of meteors. Had he not told the other his name when he was apologizing, let alone introduced himself properly. How could he forget proper manners. After mentally kicking himself, he let out a sigh , better introduce himself now then never he thought.

"I'm this Outertales' sans, but my friends just call me Outer" he said with a small smile, he would have offered his hand to shake but seeing as the other hands were occupied with boxes he choose not to.

Killer gave a soft smile as best he could. He was mentally panicking out of all the chances and peolple to run into, it had to be this au's sans. 

"I'm Killer, just don't confuse me with my counter part I'm as harmless as a fly." He said as he lied straight through his teeth.

"It's nice to meet you harmless Killer. I'll be on my way then, got some shopping to do as well, till the next time we run into each other, have a great night and shopping trip" Outer said with a chuckle as he began to turn around to countine walking.

Killer laughed "have a nice night as well", he said as he turned the opposite direction and walked as quickly as he could to the entrance he came from, while hoping that Horror was already there so they can head back as quickly as they could. 

They couldn't risk lingering any longer in case , Outer saw through his lie. 

Just as he was getting close to the entrance he saw that Horror was not there and groaned looks like he would have to wait till the other was there. Once outside the arch way he put down his boxes and sat down to wait and as he waited his thoughts wandered of outer truly did believed his lie. 

At the same time Outer made it to his destination and got his fish platter and walked out at the closest entrance in the back way of the blue tent area and teleported to his secret cliff side edge of Outertale and eat while looking up at the stars. He smiled at the fact that the fish was just as good as he remembered and was still mentally groaning when thinking how much he might had made a fool of himself earlier when he fummbled around after a simple bump into someone. He smiled as he thought of talking to Ink on seeing if they could allow and make it possible for shopping carts to be added in the flea market for big families who shop.


	4. A Hearts Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer visits Hearts in his world but what does the other have up his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in the story belong to there respected owners.
> 
> Forgive the long awaited update i wrote this days ago and my laptop crashed taking with it all my progress and i never saved it as a draft, spent the last couple of days writing it over.Rip original written chapter q~q.
> 
> I also wanted to thank those who gave kudos, thank you so much! >~<

Killer huffed in annoyance as he laid on his back in the middle of his rooms' floor. He didn't feel like laying on the messy bed and had just flopped on the floor after lunch. His feet pointing to the foot of his bed while his head pointed in the direction of the window. He was trying to detoxify himself of all and any emotions, but he mind was full of questions that were honestly starting to give him a headache.

It had been 2 days since the shopping spree and meeting with the odd Outertale sans. Since then he has been replaying the events of that day over in his head. 

He was perplexed about the entire thing, did Outer truly believed his little fib about being harmless and having siblings. Every variant of sans in any world was always on high alert and suspicious of any one who stepped a foot in their au. 

But Outer hadn't been on alert, or even remotely suspicious of him, especially him of all people, but he couldn't say that Outer was relaxed or lazy, okay maybe almost every sans are lazy that's a given ,even he himself was lazy at times, but most sans weren't that lazy, and were always keeping a keen eye on any movement any one did.

Killer racked his hands down his face and groaned. This was a difficult puzzle to piece, it was evident Outer must have been crying before they even meet ,and not adding the excessive apologizing he did that night. He couldn't place his finger on it what could have caused the other to be that distracted or not suspicious. He sat up in a huff, it wasn't making any sense,and him dwelling on it made him frustrated and it was giving him headache that was starting to become more painfully. He eyed his room to see anything that could get his mind off of any thoughts of Outer. 

Killers eyes landed on a medium brown paper gift bag that had been sitting on his bed. The bag in question was filled with various snacks and trinkets he and the others packed with what they though Hearts would like. It was the perfect distraction, he'd go drop the bag off to Hearts and stay for a chat. Two birds one stone as they say, he get out of the hide out and stop thinking about the odd Outer and he get to see Hearts and see his face light up at the gifts.

He hopped up to his feet quickly and grabbed the gift bag. Nightmare had allowed them to be able to leave to other worlds that were their own or any member, except Error's, not unless you wanted to be wrapped in strings and thrown harshly in a random world, cause Error threw a fit like a child who's mommy didn't buy them the cereal they had wanted, when ever someone came to his part of the anti-void uninvited. Killer shivered when remembering the first time he had done that, since then he couldn't stand looking at a temmie the same. 

He hesitated a bit before deciding to teleport to Underlust. He loved having Hearts as a member of the team, but even he dread going to the others au. He had seen things that made him wish he had some strong bleach or memory wiping device on hand, let alone walk around alone with curious eye's. But for the time being he would teleport just outside of Hearts' front door, normally he would have appeared inside Hearts house and give the other a soul attack, but he wanted to be welcomed not thrown out. 

Closing his eyes and opening them seconds later ,he found himself staring at Hearts front door, it was like every skeleton brother's door like in every au, but had the only thing that made it different, was it didn't have wreath hanging on it, but instead a upside down purple heart shaped wooden plaque. Killer gathered his strength and knocked three times on the door. He heard a shuffle as if some had tried to bolt off a surface but was pulled back or fell over in the process. He must have guessed right when he heard someone mutter a curse just before coming to the door followed with a the sounds of various locks being undone. As the door opened slowly like in a horror ghost movie, he saw that Hearts was barely peeking out like he was the ghost opening the door. The door didn't open all the way, but stopped enough for Heart's to show only his body as he body blocked the door from any one seeing the inside of his house. Course it wasn't much of a block since Killer was a tad taller then the other by a few inches. Killer saw that Hearts was tense the entire time he opened the door but once seeing who it was, he sighed in relief and relaxed instantly but the moment of calm gone in seconds as his eye's narrowed and he frowned at Killer.

Hearts wasn't wearing his iconic purple vest like coat with vibrant cyan fur trim around the hood and bottom, or his black tank crop top with a blue heart, and not even his black pants that stayed tucked in vibrant cyan boots, he was in fact wearing a slightly loose purple hoodie and black fabric pants that matched the hoodie fabric with soft baby blue socks on. He had a slight tint of purple blush dusting his cheeks like he just came home from a long jog. 

"I though I told Nightmare I was going on lock down, what part of lock down, did you not understand" ,Hearts huffed as he crossed his hands on his chest and leaned on the door frame.

"If i recall it was a lock down usually one of those means just you, so in other words it wasn't an entire au lock down seeing how i'm standing in front of your door, and nor did it state that i couldn't stop by" Killer said with a smirk growing on his smug face as he shrugged his shoulders. 

Hearts blinked several times as he processed the smugness that Killer just retorted back with, The other had a point he did say he was going on lock down and was staying home, neither did he say he wasn't accepting guest over. He hated the way Killer was smirking knowing full well he couldn't say anything other wise, and honestly he had a half the heart to slam the door on that little smug face. 

Killer was enjoying how Hearts was trying to come up with something to say,as much as he wanted to tease the other more and stump him even further. He lifted the gift bag into view. 

" Went shopping couple a days ago and picked you some stuff out, we thought you like to have or try while your stuck at home all alone" Killer said teasingly

"I'm am not alone!" Hearts screamed as he threw his hands up in a flair as if he was going to lunge at Killer but not making the move past his door way.

Killer made a frowned a bit " You have guest already over," he said hating how his voice sounded a bit hurt as he said it

Hearing the tone Killer voice sounded as he said that made Hearts soul give a pang of guilt. "I-i mean technically at the moment, i am alone" Hearts said as his eyes looked down at his feet and his right hand moved to grab his left arm that was at his side "but paps comes home after training soon, so i'm not entirely alone all day" Hearts stammered out a bit with a small smile.

"If your alone right now i wouldn't mind keeping you company and maybe you can see what me and the others packed in this gift bag for you" said Killer with a smile as he lifted the bag more close to his face and gave it a playful shake

With a sigh Hearts looked up at Killer and moved to the side allowing there to be more space "alright come in but only this once darling~" he said in a sing song way but with a smile that brighten not only his mood but one that practically glowed in happiness "but only cause you brought me some snacks" he laughed as Killer passed him and into the house. 

Killer chuckled as he stood in the house and watched as Hearts all but slammed the door and started locking all the doors chains, He couldn't help but worry a bit at how Hearts fumbled with some as he tried to get them all quickly back in place.

"I wasn't aware Underlust was such a dangerous place to live in, that it required that amount of chain locks" Killer said a bit puzzled

"what" said Hearts as he looked at Killer from trying to lock the fifth and finally chain "oh ,no ,no, this is for me, I tend to like to go outside for a walk and since my 'magic' is flaring ten times as stronger then usual, i don't want to be hounded after if you get my drift" Hearts said as he gave air quotes to several words.

He turned around from the the door and waved his hand in a sweeping motion as he walked towards his sofa , "it's more for me, i don't like to sit still in one place to long on days on end and i love to move around, cause i get a little antsy, the locks are to discourage me from walking outdoors since i can be a little lazy here and there, plus it prevents unwanted advances thank you very much don't want more of those awful rumors spreading." continued Hearts as he sat in his sofa with little bounce and patted the sofa to invite Killer to sit next to him. 

" i thought you didn't care any more what other thought of you, you said and i quote 'let those heathens believe what they want to believe see if i care to justify my self any longer" said Killer as he thought about what Hearts had just said

"i did say that didn't i, well i'm a changed monster now and have my reason to change my mind cause i do care now" huffed Hearts as he crossed his arms again and dramatically turned a bit holding his head high.

"and what may that reason be pry tell?" asked Killer as he walked towards the sofa where Hearts was currently sitting 

Hearts uncrossed his arms and looked back at Killer "I just have my reasons and maybe in the future i will tell you for now, it's i care what other think about me" said Hearts as he made a look of uncertainty, Killer didn't pry any more if the other didn't feel like telling him now, hopefully in the near future he will. 

Once seated next to Hearts on the sofa Killer placed the bag between them, He watched as Hearts looked at him seriously before snatching the bag up, and peeking inside only to smiled as he pulled out a small bag of chocolate drizzled popcorn from inside, The bag was clear and see through but had little panda bears printed on looking adorable with a sticky note attached saying from "Cross". Hearts opened the bag and ate a few and offered some to Killer which he declined. Hearts softly smiled as he pulled the second item from the bag, this one being a vacuumed sealed bag of various flavored jerky that was labeled made from turkey, No one had to guess who sent that one, Placing it next to the popcorn bag, Hearts pulled the next item, this one was a pair of dark teal socks that had a llama with cool shades printed on it, and matching shirt that said " Cool Llama in disguise" seeing these made hearts laugh till he was out of breath, once he finished laughing he placed to shirt and sock back in the bag and pulled out his phone, he quickly sent a text and smiled as his phone gave a little chime and smiled as placed his phone on the sofa. 

Killer sat there as Hearts texted who he assumed was Dust, maybe thanking him for the gifts of llama themed clothing what ever it meant between the two of them, must have been an inside joke only the two of them had. Killer watched as Hearts stopped his movements to a slower pace as he pulled out a box with a ribbon on it. 

"that ones from every one" he said softly as Hearts undid the ribbon, Hearts stopped as he looked up at Killer when he said that. He saw how Hearts hesitated before yanking the top of the box off, Killer snickered knowing full well why the other hesitated, it was common that they pulled pranks on one another at times,but it wasn't a prank this time.

Hearts stared at the contents inside of the box before he delicately pulled out a pin, the pin had a purple heart like gem that shined beautiful but had 5 little white semi opaque petals around it. Hearts laid the pin on his palm which sat perfectly as he looked at in complete awe.Hearts didn't have time to pull himself from the awe he was in, when Killer had reached over and plucked the pin from Hearts and held it up to the light. The pin glowed even brighter but the little white petals weren't white any longer each gave a different color ones that Hearts knew by soul already he seen those colors so many times but to see it in something so small, beautiful, and calm just seemed out of place. The colors he was seeing on the Petals were the colors of each member of nightmares group, Hearts new friends and family that he had so deeply rooted himself too. He new that the cyan was Nightmares, the rusty dark red was Horrors, the vibrant red and cyan one that changed slowly between the two was Dust's, the slight dark purple was Cross's, Killers being the vibrant color red with streaks of black sliding down it but not spilling out of the petal , and the one he didn't expect was the black one with blue lines crissed crossing it was no doubt Errors. 

"i got this at a flea market and they said one person for each petal sends a bit of their magic into a petal and it will change to represent the sender of the magic and remain there forever even if one of us is long gone." said killer as he gave Hearts back the pin. " the colors would remain white till bright light hits it or any of the senders or wielder is around and using magic" said killer as he sank more into the sofa as he watched as Hearts stroke each petal one by one.

"we figured that since we leave and always run the risk of never coming back or when we get to see each other again while on our missions, it be a way for you to have us close to heart and mind" said killer as he softly looked at Hearts with a smile

He remembered how every one was listening intently as he explained the pins mechanic and how it worked to the others, and one by one they each had gave magic not after bickering who would go first, course the first was Dust, then Cross, Himself, and Horror. What shocked every one was when after Horror sent his magic, Error opened a portal not making any move to walk passed it no doubt listening to the whole conversation and used his strings to snatch the pin and after sending his magic to a petal, he harshly threw it at nightmare who was caught it before it hit his skull and was the last to send his magic. It was Nightmare who packed the pin and put it in the bag.

Killer looked back at Hearts and saw the other lost in though as he looked at the pin in his hand. "Hey, Killer can you tell me about this market you got this from?" asked hearts as he tore his gaze from the pin to Killer

"um i'm not sure" Killer said giving him a deadpan look

"why not" Hearts pleaded as he reached over and grabbed Killer by the arm and shock him playful, "spill the beans, do they sell scarfs or shawls?" asked Hearts as he shock Killer even more to annoy him.

"i don't want to talk about that place if you want go ask Nightmare, he might tell you everything you want to know" said Killer, he was getting annoyed at the shaking the other was doing and he didn't want to rethink about that night. 

As if picking up on something, Hearts leaned closer to Killers face for a while then pulled back, "something's up," he said with a serious face "it's not like you to hide something from me something happened there, tell me with detail or else i'm calling Dust and start asking questions" said Hearts as he grabbed his phone from the sofa and pulled up Dust contact info and showed it threateningly at Killer with his finger ready to press the call button. Killer sat there sweating bullets ,Hearts was never a bluffer and would actually do as he say's, Hearts wasn't one to mess with when he knew if something or someone was bothering any one he cared about let alone his family, he was a force you didn't want to stir up. With a sigh Killer did the only thing he could, he knew if he bolted in any way Hearts would hunt him down and pester him till he told him everything. Nightmare was the best to go to talk feelings out in a vent format but Hearts was the same way but more he was capable of holding dark secrets and not tell a single soul or use it against you. He trusted Hearts and he told him everything even bumping into the Outer, eventual after some question from Hearts and Killer answering. Killer felt like a weight was lifted off him as he went from the market to a full on rant of the odd behavior of Outer and how it stumped him.

"Maybe the reason why you keep thinking and dwelling on this person cause your not used to someone right away attacking you or being kind and nice" said Hearts that stopped Killer from giving more reasons as to why he though Outer was strange. He feel quiet after hearing that, was it truly that. 

"i see your having trouble processing it my friend, so let me enlighten you," said Hearts as he sank more in the couch, " before i first joined i was confused as to why y'all brought me to the hideout, that day i honestly was scared, that it was going to be my last day to live, my home wasn't the same any more, ink had came days before made a sad face and then he left with out a word," Hearts said as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, resting his head slight on them he looked at Killer "as the days passed my world felt like it was draining, and the familiarity that i was used to being there began to fade and be replaced with a new presences each coming and going, I thought visiting other worlds and asking around to find out what was going on would help, but instead i was meet with back lash. No one wanted to talk to me, even more when they saw who i was and where i came from." 

Killer saw Hearts look heart broken as he continued "No one wanted to listen to me cause in there eyes all they heard about me was not true, they had heard false claims and stories of my home, my home was in a dire situation and an accident occurred that we had to learn to adapt with it and integrate it in our daily lives as best we can .Just to have people judge us and brand us as deviants who only look for one thing was awful to hear." Hearts looked away as if he was in another place. "i only had one person who i was capable of trusting my only friend but because of where they came from every one kept them away from me, like i can taint the innocence's of them when that wasn't true, and truthfully they were all grown up and it went on for years" sneered Hearts as he recalled it as plain as day

the look the stars gave him when he asked where Blue was that day, he had tried to call him but was sent to voice mail every time , something blue never did and it worried him so much that he dumped a can of soda and summoned Ink that day, but Ink had came only with dream and questioned what his intentions were with blue and why was he, calling blue, even with every question he answered they didn't let him see his friend, let alone told blue that he asked for him. Later to find out Blue's older brother took his phone when he saw Lust name come up when he called and never gave Blue back his phone.

"when i got back home, i was broken emotionally, to be shunned be every version of yourself, was like a knife and to be torn away from a friend cause of it, made me feel isolated and alone in the multiverse. But then Nightmare came, i heard tales of him and frankly i wasn't going to fight back. But instead he talked to me said there if there was place i can be myself would i go, i was curious but i said maybe depended on where that was. You should have heard me yelp when i was grabbed and thrown in a portal only to see you all staring at me back." laughed Hearts as he said this 

"i spent a week with you all before officially joining, and through it all, every one was nice in their own ways and for the first time in a while it felt good but odd to be treated like that, i didn't think i deserved it, I cried when i finally was accepted and i bet i was crying even after, you all saw me not as Lust from Underlust the sans who bed anything that breathed. But lust the sans who had lots of pure innocent love to give, the lust who if given a chance could be the greatest friend and confidant a person can have, who liked pulling pranks and jokes freely. You all even made it possible for me to get back in touch with my friend Blue even if he was part of the star sans." said hearts as he sniffed and wiped tears that had fallen down his face.

He couldn't help to remember the look on Blues face as he was dragged away from the fight by Error, the smaller looked annoyed as he was dragged and only crossed his arms with a huff and thrown face first in a portal only to be tackled hugged by Hearts when he got up, Hearts who was being guarded by Dust who oddly didn't say a word as he watched the scene unfold. Hearts had never heard Blue cry the way he did that day, Blue had told him after his phone was taken he was restricted in anything related to Underlust and Hearts, but it didn't stop him from trying to find ways to get in touch. Hearts had to thank Error later , who told him every thing regarding Blue, he was shock to find out the other was friends with the Destroyer and had learned the smaller had pestered the glitched skeleton for months to help him find Hearts, only for Error to throw him out of the anti-void multiple times.

Hearts looked at Killer in hope but only saw that Killer was confused as he listened, "i see i lost you, but that is my fault i ranted, what my point is i was confused and questioned every little nice things you all did for me, I couldn't help to question everything every one did for me, and after being reunited with blue did i realize you all meant every thing, from the niceness, compliments, when you all made the effort to prove and be my friends. Killer i think your going through that, if you went through it like every one else in the hide out, you found it strange and confusing someone who wasn't us to treat you like that and it might had scared you." said Hearts as he smiled softly, as he hoped the other had believed his words.

"me scared, yeah right" laughed Killer as he busted Hearts bubble of hope

"prove it" Hearts practically yelled back

"what do you mean prove it?!" yelled Killer he wasn't liking where this was going not one bit, Hearts laughed as he stood up and pointed a finger at Killer

"this is your homework Darling, we are going to the market and spend a day looking for that odd outer and see how you handle that kindness he showed you that night again." said Hearts with as he puffed out his chest confident on this mission.

"okay wise guy, lets say we really do this and we do find Odder and that's a big if , and what if he decides to do a check on me, i can change clothes but not my lv , how do we get passed that" laughed Killer as he mashed odd and outer together he hoped that he can shot this idea down with what he said.

Hearts sat back down quickly on the sofa as he went to thinking on an answer, Killer smiled there was no way he get pass a check his lv was high and marked him as who he truly was. What made him stop smiling was Hearts looked at him and smirked 

"i might know someone who can help with that, but i need a day to wait for them to finish it, so new plan" Hearts said as he got back up and pulled out his phone, and walked upstairs to his room, leaving Killer wondering what this new plan was. Hearts came out of his room and jogged down the stairs, and walked up to killer and held out his hand

"hand please?" said Hearts, Killer offered his hand over, curious as to why the other needed it, once Killer gave his hand Hearts slapped on a watch on his wrist, "this watch is set on Underlust time, your new homework is get me a change of clothes, let them be decent and nice, and be here tomorrow at noon on the dot, cause we will be going to that OuterTale and find Odder" laughed Hearts "oh and if your not here by noon i would pull the worlds greatest prank on you that you'll be to embarrassed to show your face to the others for months" said Hearts as he pulled Killer close to him threateningly but not harsh like an enemy but as a friend.

With that Hearts shoved him backward but not on a couch but in his room of the hide out and waved him a good bye before closing the portal he had just shoved him through. Killer sat on the floor of his room, there was one thing he feared and that was Hearts always pulling through with his threats, it might have been playful but it was serious, who ever this friend was they might actually help Hearts get his way. With out a second thought he jumped up from the floor and ran like his life depended on it. He ran busting every room door of the hide out open, there was a certain chess board he had to find and quickly.


	5. A Monochromatic Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A task to be done or the trials of fear begins, which is to be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in the story belong to their respected owners. Forgive the sudden lateness of an update, orginally i wanted to finish and release it fast but i have been busy with work more and hadn't had time to type with out wanting to sleep. But thankfully I worked on the chapter and half way done with a next one to make up the long wait period.

Killer was taking long in looking for his said chess board, cause the thing he was looking for wasn't an actual chess board. He had already slammed open about half the doors of the hide out and still hasn't found the one he was looking for, that being Cross. Cross wasn't a creature of habit, most of his days were spent randomly doing who knows what he thought of doing that day. So Killer always found it bothersome that Cross wasn't easy to find when one needed him most.

Killer had just came to the last door on the third floor of the hideout, on the right side of the hall. Out of frustration he kicked it open with much more force than needed, and there he found Cross sitting criss crossed in the center of the room facing Dust, who also sat in a similar fashion across from him. Cross was currently looking at a pile of cards as if was studying for a test. Neither of them jumped from the sound the door made when Killer had kicked it open and it slammed harshly in the wall to the left of it no doubt leaving a dent in the wall.

Dust only looked up as he acknowledged Killer's presence with a smile that was a smug one , which meant he was obviously up to something and was waiting patiently for a reaction and was getting the reaction soon. What ever it was the two of them were doing, Killer was going to put a end to it, he needed to ask something from Cross alone. 

After watching them for a while killer watched as Cross threw up his hands in the air in a frustratingly manner , and slowly brought them down to hold the sides of his head,

"I can't find it but I know it was there a second ago!" He yelled at Dust who was looking like a smug cat picture he seen some where before.

"Awww is Crossy, having trouble with his magic trick" cooed Dust teasingly.

"Ugh. Its Cross, not Crossy, and you ruined it, you always ruin it. I can't ever finish my magic tricks, if you keep stealing the cards that are essential to the trick." huffed Cross at Dust, who was obviously enjoying every second that passed. 

Killer had to hold back a snort at how childish Cross had just sounded, and with a shake of his head to focus on the task at hand. He walked over to the two of them ,and toning out what Cross was bickering on about as Dust smiled away at him. Killer then grabbed the back of Cross's hoodie and began dragging him out the room. Ignoring every one of Cross's shouts of protest as he was dragged out of the room. Killer need to talk to him alone, why alone he didn't know why, but he felt more comfortable if it was between him and Cross alone.

Cross had went limp after a while of being dragged to a training room several doors down the hall that was away from the previous room he was just in. Cross was done with everyone already, first Dust wrecked his magic trick that he practice so hard for days to perfect by stealing some of the cards from his deck, how he did it stumped cross fully.

Now he was being dragged against his will to another room by killer, who could have asked for a private discussion before hand, he would have gladly left to talk with him. But nooo, he had to grab him and drag him out as if he was a cat on a harness. His patience was gone, he was bothered and all he wanted to do was sulk in his room for the rest of the day.

Cross continued to be limp even after Killer and him entered the room fully and even when he was released he just flopped on the floor and laid limp on the ground. The only movement he gave was to cross his arms in front of him. He watched as best he could as Killer walked past him and closed the door.

Cross wanted to get what ever this talk was about over with quickly, so he can spend the remainder of the day in his room, with a heavy sigh he spoke first.

"What is it that you want Killer?, cause i have other things to do." he said with a huff as he sat up slightly but still remaining on the floor, only to bend one leg slight up to lean an arm on.

Killer stood still a few inches away from the door he just closed. He needed to tread lightly on this request, Cross was sometimes stubborn and now that he was clearly bothered , meant it wasn't going to be easy to talk to him about him doing the request he had for him. But Killer had a back up plan if this went south, it was a dirty trick but if it needed to be done then so be it.

"I need you to do something for me?" ,said Killer as he looked at Cross from where he stood, he wasn't planning on moving at the moment. 

Cross arched an bone brow, "You need me to do something for you, well sorry bud not happening, I'm in no mood to be doing anything for any one at the moment" Cross said in a bothered tone.

Killer stood there, whelp there was the nice way out the window, plan b it was going to be. 

"I wasn't asking if you were in the mood to be doing this for me, so now I'm telling you, you are you going to do it" said Killer with more authority.

Cross gave killer a menacing glare as best he could from his position on the floor.

"It could be the king of the au's demanding and i still would say no. Do it yourself and leave me alone! I'm not some lackey who goes around granting things for every one who wants me to" Cross said with anger in his voice, he didn't want to be there any longer, killer was a big boy he can do what ever it was he needed on his own, he didn't need his help not one bit.

Killer sighed as he looked down at his feet, gathering all his strength, and walked over to cross, and then grabbed him by the front of his jacket harshly to pick him up to stand and stare into his eyes. 

Cross took a suck of air as he was hoisted up harshly by Killer. Once he was eye to eyes with Killer, it felt like the room had sudden gotten a few degrees colder and a small shiver ran threw him, it was a voluntary response and he hated it.

"Your going to do it cause if not , your going to have your worst nightmares follow and appear in every corner of your life till the end of your days got it" said Killer as his voice dropped darkly and he smiled wickedly at cross. 

Cross huffed he wasn't fazed by killer threats even though he shivered but wasn't going to admit it, he lived with him, so anything that's considered scary wasn't to him from any of them was normal for him to see, he was going face it head on. "Heh what's the worst you can do, I'm not scared of you and your little scare tactic", cross said with a airy laugh as he challenged Killers threat.

Killer dropped cross back on the ground by simply releasing him, "oh really, you not scared, i really didn't want to do this but i have no choice now" said killer as he looked down at cross 

"Do what" asked cross as he stood there were he was dropped, looking at Killer with a questioning look, a part of him regretting asking that question so quickly..

Killer then brought his hands up and brought them to a up as if he was displaying something up, and with a use of magic teleported a small little cute cartoony cow plush in his hands. 

"Cause a little birdy told me how much you adore cows crossy ,and I thought you like to have him and he's many siblings" said Killer as he continued to wickedly smile as he held the plush tenderly

He watched as cross's eye lights shrank in shock, Cross didn't say anything as he stared at plush in terror. 

"Now cross I need you to go get me some clothes for Hearts, he liked to go out tomorrow and doesn't want any one bothering him on his outing, if he was to wear his usual clothes. You have till midnight tonight to get it, cause if you don't well, let say this little fella and his many sweet brothers and sisters will be in every nook and cranny of the hideout for you to find." Killer said as he held the plush closer to cross who took a step back from it. 

Cross nodded his head as best he could while not taking his eyes off the plush not for a second. With the nod killer knew cross would hurry in making sure he do the task just to keep the cursed plush punishment far away.

"That's a good boy, Cross." Killer said as he teleported the plush away, and walked back to the door and opened it. " I'll be in my room, so once your task just drop it off to me there, good luck Crossy" continued killer as he walked out and left Cross alone in the room and head for his own bed room. Killer had some thinking to do, and he wanted to be alone in peace and quiet for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be finished soon, forgive if it's a short chapter today >~<, Stay safe everyone


	6. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue makes a quick visit to Outers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this story belong to their respective owners.

He stood there feeling like he was sweating bullets as he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, Outer wasn't expecting a sudden visit from Blue today, what was worse his house looked like a tornado had passed through it, there were clothes thrown around, a few day old dishes every were not just on tables and books laying on the floor haphazardly, damn his laziness and "it's doesn't look so bad" he'd been saying the pass couple of days.

A few minutes ago he was just lounging on his couch watching tv and eating cereal out of the box with no milk, when there was a enthusiastic knock at his front door that made him roll off the couch to answer it, and there stood Blue with his smile that practically blinded Outer with how it sparkled and shined with boundless amounts of happiness, he may had been exaggeration on it's description, but when you been lazy and coped up at home it was like staring into the sun. After he let Blue in, Outer saw how Blue tensed up at the sight of his laziness just oozing all over the house. When Blue didn't say a word it made Outer more nervous, everyone knew blue was a tidy person, not even a cup was out place at his home, but for Blue not just go hay wire at his mess or raising cain at the sight was troubling, either Blue wasn't saying anything out of good graces or just assessing the damage before a commencing a cleaning raid. 

"Hey Blue, what brings you to my side of the universe today?", Outer said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Upon hearing that Blue took a deep breath and spun around calmly with the same smile he had at the door, "i thought it be nice to come visit you Outer, what other reason do i have to have to see my best friend?" Blue sad cheerfully .

Outer gave a look between shocked and puzzled, Blue usually called when he was coming over, it was a habit of his, always saying it was proper guest etiquette then showing up unannounced. Furthermore wasn't blue suppose to be working right now, he was part of the guardians he had work every day specially with the many hours of patrolling he did. Something was off, Outer knew blue and today blue wasn't acting like himself, what nailed it even further was that Blue walked over to the couch and flopped in it and looked around.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now, you know protecting the innocent from the forces of evil", said Outer as walked over and sat next to Blue on the couch. Outer was on high alert something must be up, Blue was there but why, was he in trouble, did he need help , can he himself help a friend at the moment, what if blue was homeless, the many possible reasons Blue could have been there for, ran rampant in his mind, causing him to worry even more as more what if's kept coming.

Outer must have been internally panicking too much, cause what snapped him out of his own thoughts was a swift and soft slap on the back of his head. When he turned to look at blue he was meet with a bothered blue who cheeks looked a bit puffed out in a slightly cute manner. Outer rubbed where he was hit, as he opened his mouth to apologize to Blue, he was cut off even before he could say a word, as blue closed his eyes and put up his left hand in a gesture for Outer to not say anything.

"No, don't say anything, you don't have to say sorry, but i was trying to talk to you but you were, no pun intended, you were spaced out. i might have worried you and for that i'm sorry", he said with a sigh and opened his eyes , " but your right i did have a reason for coming over today unexpectedly and yes i do have work right now, i just made a quick detour today, i came to check on you and ask if you were okay", finished Blue as he had a worried look. 

Outer looked down at his laps, the question blue asked was one he asked himself every day lately, but he knew what to say to blue, he said countless times but if he ever meant it that was a no. 

With the best smile he can muster to pull he looked at blue "I'm okay, really blue no need to worry you if i gave you the impression i wasn't, i'm sorry" 

Blue facial expression didn't change for a while but after a few seconds he broke out his signature heart strings pulling smile, "that's good to hear, but why is your house so messy Outer?" Blue said as he stole another glance at the mess around him.

Outer looked around him and again saw his mess of a home "i just been too lazy to clean up honestly" he said with a soft chuckle "but seeing how bad it is now i better get in gear and clean today" 

Blue laughed at that, "well i would hep if i could but i can't stay any longer, i did just rerouted my patrol to stop by real quick to see you" Blue said back as he got up from the couch and dusted himself off.

"whaaattt, your not going to help me, how cold Blue leaving me to all this cleaning by myself" teased Outer as he slid off the couch like he was jello and even adding a fake sniffle as a bonus.

"Me cold ha, you my dear friend made this mess all by yourself, besides i have to go back to protecting the innocent from the forces of evil" Blue said playfully as he walked pass Outer and towards the door "till next time Outer, take care of your self" and with that blue opened the door and left 

Once Blue left Outer stayed where he was and continued to smiled for a while before letting it fall back to a slight frown, he didn't want to worry blue if he told him he wasn't okay but in fact maybe a bit lonely, Blue had other things to worry about and needed his focus on his job. if outer told him, he knew blue would worry and that would hinder him from focusing properly let alone strain himself to come check on him every day knowing how blue was and that would end badly when his focus was on something else. Blue had a big caring heart and was a good friend but he didn't want to be a burden to Blue, so keeping it in for now had to do, the feeling would leave he was just in a bit of a funk and it just as it came it would leave.

Outer got up and walked to his kitchen to find it in a much worse condition then the other room he was in, he definitely needed to clean just the thought of Paps coming over and finding it like this was terrifying him already better get it over with now then never. he dug out his cleaning supplies and started to get to work.

* * *

Blue didn't go back to work, once he walked out Outer front door he and stood in the doodle sphere, he called ink and told him he was heading home early cause he didn't feel good. Course Ink didn't question it and said it was fine, he was going to call dream to call it an night any ways.

Once the call was over he teleported back home but not to his house, but to a sentry station of his brothers in Snowdin and sat behind it out of view from everyone. he sat with his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees as his hands help keep his legs together and from moving. He knew Outer lied to him about feeling okay, He was worrying even more. 

He remembered what dream had told him after their battle with nightmare as clear as day.

_Dream sat there exhausted in the snow, they had been fighting Nightmare and his small group for over an hour usually it was a quick fight but today the group proved to be a challenge. After a couple of deep breaths he looked up at Blue._

_"Hey Blue, i know this is weird to ask but when you were talking to Outer did he say anything to you?" he asked as he flopped down on the snowy ground to relax his sore body, Cross didn't hit light today even if he did dodge several attacks easily, but it was the ones that landed that hurt . Oddly enough he didn't have a single cut on him were Cross hit him only slight bruising, he knew Cross was using the dull side of his blades when attacking him and he found it odd._

_"um no not that i can remember, i asked if he was okay and he said he was fine ,but we were interrupted before he can finish what he was going to say, and i can say he must have a lot on his mind right now, i'm not entirely sure. why do you ask? Blue answered back as best he could_

_Dream processed this for a while , after some time thinking he looked at blue "don't tell ink i told you this, cause knowing him he'd storm Outers house to pester him out of curiosity or forget i even told him or both, mostly the last" said dream with a far away look as if he was already living out that scenario,_

_" when we were leaving i saw and felt Outer happiness drop, and it didn't go back it kept sinking further away. I'm worried Blue" dream said as voice quivered slight at the end but not for long as he gathered himself ._

_"i felt it and i could't help fix it or make it better cause i wouldn't be able to last there long not with nightmare hunting me down every where, and we all seen what happens if some one is left in the dark to long, even worse when Nightmare decides to keep the pain going" continued Dream as his gaze looked even further away when he looked at the sky above them "_

_i'm the protector of happiness, and seeing and feeling Outer lose that light was painful cause he's my friend and not being able to lend a hand and it hurts even more to continue to feel them suffer, i don't want to lose another person i hold dear to me ever again." dream said as he sat up and placed a hand over where his soul laid._

_"i can't do it myself but promise me when you get the chance go see Outer, check on him , see if he's okay and offer any help you can, please Blue, i would really do it myself but given my magic it would only be a temporary fix and that's not adding nightmare might come after me or use Outer as a hostage" pleaded dream as he looked at Blue_

_How could Blue say no to dream of all people, He knew what dream was feeling and he couldn't help but worry too. "i promise and to do everything i can to lend a helping hand to Outer" Blue said with a soft smile_

_Dream smiled and hopped to his feet gave a soft slap of his hands on his cheeks "thank you Blue, We better go get Ink and leave before he chatters the ears off the sans and Papyrus of this world" said Dream as he walked with a slight bounce to his steps towards the Au's odd version of Snowdin. The entire way to Ink, Blue was lost in worry but never showed it._

Blue exhaled despite being a skeleton, he was still worried and even more so now, after much thought of what to do he decide to out source and talk about his concerns and worry to someone he trust maybe they can help ease his worry and give him some advice and knowledge as to what to do to help and what look out for in case it got worse.

With a flick of his hand out wards he opened his inventory, in it was a few candies he snagged a while ago, a handkerchief for those who cried, a cell phone , and toy car. he summoned out the toy car but what appeared in his hand wasn't a toy car but another cell phone. Unlocking it with a puzzle code he place himself and opened the contacts and called someone. He sat there with the phone to his side to his metaphoric ear and listed as it rang twice before he heard the click of someone answering. After listening to what they had to say, " we need to talk please" the sadness in his voice hurt even himself but he kept his happiness up to not bring the attention of Dream, right now he need to talk to them in private were it wouldn't bring unwanted ears or eyes to him.

He sat listening before hang up and returning to cell phone to his inventory were it was stored back but not as a toy car label any more but something else that looked innocent to others. He stood up and when he did a portal opened a bit passed the trees behind the station in front of him but could not be seen by any one who passes, he walked into it and the portal closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i hardly write this at the end but i made a choice to ask a question to you all. Is there any fan fictions you guys can recommend me that have either Gaster sans or Lust in them, if so can you list some it can be any from /reader to ships even shorts i don't mind at all Q~Q i spent hours looking for some but can't find any good ones that i can just binge on, i did find some heart warming ones that i was hooked on but they are complete and want more fluff and cheesy lines Q~Q. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, be safe and have a great day everyone, thank you for the kudos >~<
> 
> And thank you to those who answered this fan fiction book worm in adding more to their addiction of reading.


	7. Prep Before The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer goes back to see Hearts and for them to get ready for there day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in the story belong to there respected owners. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading the story. More chapters coming out soon ^-^
> 
> If you find any mistakes please let me know

It was a quarter past 11:30 at night when Killer heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He had been napping lightly waiting for Cross's return and the fulfillment on his demanded request, it was taking much longer then he expected, but hearing the knock made him a bit upset that Cross made it before midnight. He was really looking forward to hiding all those cow plushies every where and in disclosed places, he knew cross would look in.

With a sigh he got up from bed and stretched his aching bones, and walked to open his bed room door. There in front of his door on the floor was a brown bag with articles of clothing inside. After picking up the bag and retreating back into his room, to finally sleep the whole night, he would need the much needed rest and energy. 

After putting the bag on the night stand next to his bed where the watch Hearts gave him was and making sure his jacket was safe and secured on the chair at the edge of his bed. He flopped face first into his pillow and let his mind wonder and as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel a bit excited for the day to come.

That night he had a dream of pure blackness again, but the only thing that kept him were he laid in it was the sound of the chime, it was relaxing for him. He had made no effort to move or get up to find the source of the sound this time. He laid there with his eyes closed with a soft smile on his face as he listened to it. He got upset when it was time to wake up due to the faint sounds of shouting and bickering in the background of his dream, he desperately wanted to stay and listen to the chime. 

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with his rooms ceiling. With a disappointed huff he turned to his side to face the night stand and gave his body time to catch up on the memo it was time to wake up and needed to be alert. After his sleepy haze left he heard the shouting and bickering a bit more clearly, it was still very muffled by his closed door but it was still loud enough to be heard slightly passed it. He sighed as he reached for the watch, and after grabbing it he checked the time it was 10:30 am at Underlust right now. He sat up as he debated what to do first, but after hearing a loud crash from his room walls he chose to shower first then deal with which ever idiot decided to start a fight this early in the morning. 

With his mental list of what to his routine to start the day down , he began to gather a change of clothes those being his outing clothes then his signature look. First on the agenda was a nice shower he wanted to be presentable then a slob, next was to deal with the trouble makers and settle it for now, then have a nice breakfast if it was possible, then leave to Hearts place and get this day over with as soon as possible.

After a quick hot shower , he was changed into a a black colored collar short sleeved button shirt that made the red of his soul pop more vibrantly with blue relaxed jeans, the thing that he didn't change was his sneakers and finger less gloves, he be damned if he changed either his shoes or gloves. 

He gave himself a once over, his outfit was slightly different than his normal and comfortable appearance but it was good enough not too much of a change in style. Once satisfied with how he looked, Killer grabbed the bag on the night stand and then strapped the watch on his right wrist, and walked out his room. 

Killer made his way towards the commotion, luckily his room was located on the first floor of a 3 floor manor they called head quarters, in turn his room was a good light walking distance from the living space and kitchen. The rest of the group chose to be upstairs and any rooms not in use were used either as storage or libraries, and or training rooms, they did have a basement but hardly any one used it or go to it. As he walked down the hallway past the living room and towards the swinging doors that was to the kitchen where the bickering was getting louder from.

Once in front of the closed swinging doors of the kitchen he prepared himself for what was behind these very doors. With a mighty push on both of them, to make a grand entrance of authority. He wasn't surprise one bit to what was before him, but he did make it clear by the expression on his face that it had bothered him. 

The kitchen had seen better days, but today wasn't one of those day's, what greeted Killer was an explosion of what appeared to be pancake batter covering the counters and portions of the walls, cupboards and ceiling. Cross was holding back an angry Horror who was relentless trying to break free to lunge and fight a smug looking Dust, who in fact was holding a mixing bowl and was stirring the batter inside and wearing a pink apron. 

"I said we were making pancakes with eggs and bacon today, we not having waffles, french toast and strawberry milk cause your paps wants them!" Shouted Horror who was struggling against Cross' s hold around his stomach. 

Cross wasn't even breaking a sweat as he held onto the struggling Horror, he's grip iron tight. Dust on the other hand stood there smiling amused at the scene in front of him while stirring the batter. 

Killer huffed loudly catching all their attentions, Horror stopped his struggling for a second to look his way. 

"Morning Killer" Dust said as his smile grew more, "I'm making waffles want some" he asked as he turned to switch the waffle maker on while still holding the bowl close to his body. 

"No we're having pancakes!" Shouted Horror as he took advantage that Cross had been distracted to look towards Killer. Breaking free from Cross's grip by elbowing the poor skeleton in the left eye as hard as he could. Cross out reflex let him go to cover his injured eye socket. 

Killer didn't even flinch at the sight of Cross going down to hunch over on the floor, his attention was more on watching Dust side step every swipe horror threw to knock the bowl out of his hands. 

"Paps' wants waffles and french toast with a side of strawberry milk, and he'll have the best breakfast. Besides pancakes sucks to have on a Wednesday morning waffles are better." Said Dust as he stepped back and to the side from Horrors swipe.

"Every one knows I cook all our meals you should have suggested it on the meal planner for the week, that's why its there and we have no days of the week here." Responded horror as he lunge at Dust.

Before Dust can make a witty retort and move in time to avoid the sudden lunge was tackled down to the ground, unfortunately the bowl of batter he was holding spilled and now he was covered with batter from his shoulder up to his face , even Horror had batter covering the front of his jacket. 

As the two wrestled on the floor, Dust being angry that his mix was spilled and Horror fighting back out of sheer anger. Mean while Cross managed to recover and stand up while still covering his left eye with his hand. 

Killer decided he didn't have the energy any more to break up the fight, if they were going to be childish over breakfast then let them handle an angry boss for it. Looking at Cross who decided he as well wasn't going to intervene went and snagged a loaf of cinnamon raisin swirl bread from one of the cabinets and walked out of the kitchen. 

Looking at his gifted watch it was already 10 minutes from 12 pm, so much for breakfast might as well grab something while out with Hearts later today. Rolling his eye lights at the two wrestling idiots on the floor, he teleported right in Hearts living room. 

Turning to his side said skeleton was lounging on his couch flipping through channels in periwinkle colored pj's. Hearts realizing Killers presence dropped the remote on the couch to jump up to stand.

"Your early darling" said Hearts as he made a quick glance at his wall clock. 

"Better early than late as they say" Killer said with a shrug "and what's with the pajamas?" He said as he threw a questioning look at Hearts 

"Oh this I was to lazy to change to inside clothes, thought if i was changing might as well change to the clothes you would bring me, why do you like them, are jealous I have such good looking pajamas are you?" Said Hearts as he gave a smile and a small hop when he mentioned the pajamas. 

"No, never knew you even owned pajamas, always thought you wore sweat pants and a shirt to bed." Said Killer 

Hearts gave a playful horrified look and then strikes a lovely pose with a smile "and ruin the chance to flaunt such a gorgeous gift that makes me look hotter not in a million years darling." 

Killer couldn't help but chuckle and rise his eye brows at the gift remark "who gifted you such fancy pajamas?" He asked he was really curious as to who gifted clothes to Hearts. 

Hearts made a look, he was thinking of how to anwser and killer knew, either it was hearts considering not anwsering or being vauge about it

" Oh a friend, they caught me in bed with my at home clothes and said it be more proper I had pajamas for bed, you know ones that didn't over heat me and let cool me down. So they got me this and it's super soft, feels like I'm wearing nothing and it dries quickly if i sweat in it." said Hearts as he touched the front of his pajamas admiring it. 

"Must be a very good and thoughtful friend of yours, it's good that you have caring friends besides us to shower you with gifts and care." Said Killer with a smile 

Hearts flushed at that and smiled happily, "it's all thanks to you all, wouldn't have been able to make such friends and yes he's a very good friend and happy to have him in my life again." said Hearts as he countined to touch his pajamas with a look of gratitude and tears bubbling at the side of his eyes.

Clearing his throat Hearts gathered his composure, "well then back to the day at hand, did you bring me my change of clothes, darling Killer?" said Hearts as he looked at Killer with a smile he honestly couldn't wait to see his outfit he was going to wear today. 

Offering the brown bag that he was carrying toward Hearts, Killer nodded. Instantly Hearts grabbed the bag and dashed up stairs to change. Killer walked to the sofa and flopped on it to wait for hearts return. 

As he sat there he smiled as he recalled how Hearts spoke happily of his friend, Killer knowing full well Hearts was talking about his friend Blue the little guardian they help Hearts reunite with again. Blue even though knowing who Hearts had joined, never once shunned him and always popped up when hearts needed comfort on those rare low point days. Blue in the gangs eyes was a good friend to Hearts even though he was a star sans and guardian, he played and ran his own moral compass and did what he thought was right in his own books, especially if it meant protecting a friend's happiness. A gray sans as Nightmare called it, a person who was neither good or bad but stood in between and acted accordingly to what they felt was right in their heart. 

He snapped out of the thoughts when he heard Hearts bed room door open and closed and watched as Hearts came back down stairs with a bounce in his steps. 

Hearts was wearing a long sleeved collared pastel blue shirt, with a brown trench coat over it and black jeans that looked formal and brown dress shoes he too was still wearing his fingerless gloves. 

Looking at Killer, hearts smiled and gave a small hop up and down, "come one lets get this day started I've been dying to go out and vist other au's and since I burnt out my magic the other day I'm all good to go, come on slow poke lets go already." Said Hearts

Killer could tell that hearts must have liked his outfit and really had his soul set on this day.

Then Hearts made a sudden face of shock as he realized I forgot something, "oh wait before we go, you have to wear this," he said as he pulled a necklace out of his coat pocket, on the necklace it was a heart pendant with semi white flower petals around it, it was exactly like the pin he was gifted but the only difference was the gem in the center, this one was red with streaks of black running down it beautifully.

"What ever you do don't take it off, cause this is what would give a false stat read and if not worn your true stats would be visible" said Hearts as he put it around Killers neck 

"Don't worry I'm wearing my pin so it look like a trend" said Hearts with a smile as he opens the right side of his trench coat to reveal his pin, pinned to the inside of the coat. Killers petal being the one petal to shine his color of magic on.

Looking down at his pendant he saw that a beautiful shade of purple was shining on the whole flower. 

Hearts seeing the look of confusion on Killers face said "I asked my friend to replicate the pin as best they could and after some tries they kinda did, but it's not the exact same but it displays the magic of the ones the wear has affection for of any kind to shine on the flower. But its mostly for looks to hide it's true purpose of disguising your true stats with false ones as long as you wear the pendant." 

Shaking his head in understanding he gave a small laugh and offered his hand to Hearts and once he felt Hearts hand on his shoulder then taking his offered hand he teleported them both to Outertale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard to get these chapters going. >~< hearts was hard to come up with an outfit that would fit him nicely q~q hopefully it came out right when written.


	8. A bump in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts and Killer have a good bump in the road what would they do from there who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in the story belong to their respected owners.

Killer and Hearts were standing just outside one of the wooden arch entrances. They hadn't made a move forward due to it having a chain blocking it and a do not enter sign hanging off it. 

"Do you think it closed today?", asked Hearts as he walked forward and grabbed the chain and began to balance his weight as he leaned over the chain a bit making sure not to strain himself as he leaned forward to see further inside, "but i see people inside, so is it not open to the public yet."

Killer stayed quiet he honestly didn't know the answer to either questions. He watched hearts as he straighten back up from leaning over the chain and turned to him.

"I'm not sure, but if it's not opened yet we can leave and come back later today." Killer suggested with a small shrug. 

Heart's huffed and walked straight up to him. " nuh uh, we are staying darling , just cause the market might be closed to the public doesn't mean we turn tail already, besides the market wasn't the true objective of today remember, it just one of the many places to run into Outer" he said with a smile as he poked at the front of Killers shirt with his index finger playfully.

"I thought you'd wanted to see the market" said Killer as he looked at Heart's 

"There's always later, but for now let's find some breakfast. I don't know about you darling, but I'm starving for something to eat right now. Who knows we might find Outer while we look for a good place to eat" said Hearts as he grabbed Killers left arm and started tugging at him to turn around and walk toward Outertale's town. 

Killer didn't budge at first but then relented and let hearts cling to his left arm and lead him to the town. It wasn't till they were a good distance away did he falter a bit. 

"Hearts, what if they don't like having visitors going into the main town?" He asked as he slowed down to a full stop.

Hearts turned to look at him as he asked his question, "I hardly doubt that dearie, they have a market I'm sure they get a truck load of tourist coming and going around here." Hearts said as he hugged him self closer to Killer in a encouraging way before he once again started tugging Killer foward.

"Alright, alright, you got point." He said as he began walking forward after Hearts once again kept tugging him forward to move "I wonder if they have some nice breakfast joints here." He said as Hearts looked at him as they walked forward again.

Hearts then let go of his arm and walked right in front of him, putting his hands behind him he began walking backwards while looking at Killer with a smile, "sweet cheeks, I'm sure they have all sorts of diners, that sell mouth watering foods. Just thinking of having a nice hot breakfast makes me giddy for today."Said Hearts.

"Hearts can I ask you a quick question" killer asked as he looked hearts straight in the eyes.

"Always darling" said Hearts as he smiled a bit more 

"If we do find Outer do you think i can actually pull it off? you know talk to him, he's not like you or the others" Killer asked looked any where but at Hearts. 

Hearts eyes widen at the question and then looked away as he thought about what to say. " darling I believe you can pull it off. I mean your one tough skeleton to beat in combat, so I'm sure your capable of anything you set your mind to," Said Hearts with a soft smile.

Killer didn't know what to say after hearing what Hearts said to him, Killer watched as Hearts spun on his heels and to turned around, as he did , he collided into something and fell flat on his rear end. 

Hearts made a small whine were he fell flat on the ground but didn't move to get up as he looked up at what he bumped into and froze.

Killer winced as he heard Hearts small whine of pain but didn't make a move to offer any help ,because he too froze as he looked passed Hearts. He and hearts stared at what Hearts bumped into, it wasn't just any thing it was Outer himself. 

Outer was flat on the ground across from Hearts and a few inches away from him was a small food container with what looked to be charred bits of rice spilt beside him. Outer was looking at them as well ,but was quicker to recover from his fall. Pushing himself up and using his magic to float up momentarily to stand properly in front of them. 

Once Outer was standing up he dusted himself off and offered a hand to Hearts. "Sorry about that, here let me help you up, its the least i can do since i should have been looking were I was going rather then fussing over the top of my food container," he said sheepishly as he offered a hand towards Hearts. 

Killer couldn't help but chuckle at that, " seems like it's a habit for you to bump into new people often huh" he said as he watch Hearts take Outers hand and was hoisted back up effortlessly. 

Outer looked at him with a bit of confusion for a moment before realization hit him as he seemed to suddenly recognize Killer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to understand this website and I hope the chapters dont keep saying they been published in may ahhh help. Plus hope you all enjoyed the chapters there might be new tags added cause of plot reasons =-= yes there is a plot I just wasn't sure how many tags I can add o-o. Sorry for the very late update this story is still going. I thought i posted it after I wrote it a while back cause I was fussing over why it kept saying it was updating in May then passing out cause it was 6am and I spent all night writting it rather then sleeping, I really thought I posted it but I didn't check till now I'm so sorry q~q. If theres any spelling mistakes please let me know and ill fix it. Okay I'm done rambling  
> hope you all stay safe and sound out there ^-^


	9. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not an chapter do forgive me but an status update not a bad one I promise ^-^

Hello everyone, 

I know it's been long since I updated this fanfiction, I'm here to tell you it is still being written and not dropped. I write this to tell you 3 new chapter will be coming this week. Thank you for being so patience with me in getting these chapters done. I'm sorry it taken so long to get these done and out due to work picking up for the recently holidays and not letting up with long hours and no Time off lately, but i assure you I have been writting and not stopping when Im not too beat after work ^-^. I'll release the new chapters one by one after i proofread them and correct any mistakes. Till then thank you so much for loving this story and waiting so patiently and for so long. 

Happy holidays everyone 

Stay warm, safe, and healthy out there.

Sincerely,

Outlandish Scenarios 


	10. Phase one Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and phases 
> 
> All characters in the story belong to there respected owners.

Outer felt like he was slowly was being consumed into a black hole, from the utter shock he was having. Like any sans he was vigilante and weary of everyone he encountered all while maintaining a aloof personality, and tossing the occasional jokes here and there when the opportunity came. He chuckled nervously, as his mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to think of some thing, anything to say at this moment but he was running a blank. Before he can even speak the skeleton he bumped into who was standing next to him on his right side spoke up.

"That's no way to greet some one Dearie, Forgive him sweetness, he's a bit hungry and can be snappy" said the skeleton with a teasing smile and a airy laugh as he did a playful little wave to killer.

Killer shot the other a look of disbelief at him, "I'm not snappy, I was merely stating an observation" Killer said with a slight rise of his voice.

"Oh no he's using big boys words," the other said as he dramatically placed the back of his hand to his forehead, " What ever shall I do, he hasn't even introduce me to his new friend and is already mad at me." he added as he did more dramatics like a over acting tv soap opera actor.

Killer sputtered at that "Those are normal words to use. What did you want me to say that, I witness. Cause that makes it seem like I saw something shouldn't have!", he shouted defensively.

"Did you?" responded skeleton quickly as he stopped mid dramatics as he shot Killer a look his way 

" What no, I just.., where is this even going," Killer stammered as, he kept trying to mentally piece, what was even happening right now , " you know what ,.. this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have brought you." killer said as he ran his hands down his face. 

The dramatic skeleton broke out into a hearty chuckle, "Now that we have the awkward silence broken," said the dramatic skeleton as he threw his hands in a playful shooing motion towards killer , "I should introduce my self properly." he said as he placed his right hand against his chest as he turned to look at Outer in the eyes with a soft smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hearts, and might I ask who do I have the pleasure of meeting this fine day?" said the newly introduce, Hearts softly and warmly as he offered his hand out to shake.

Outer felt a bit embarrassed and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him to what he just he witnessed, the skeleton who just introduced them selves as hearts was kind, but he couldn't help, but feel nervous; looking down and quickly deciding it was best and more proper to introduce himself as well then being rude, Outer nervously took Hearts hand and shock it "Its a pleasure to meet you Hearts, I'm Outertale sans, you can call me just Outer."

Hearts shook it softly not firmly, " Pleasure to meet you Outer , do forgive me if this a blunt question, But is this your Outertale au or are you just visiting it?" asked Hearts as he let go of Outer's hand from the shake.

Outer smiled as he with drew his hand from the shake as well and stuck them in his jacket pockets, "oh no, you are all good, and to answer your question, yes, this is my Outertale, the original au one that is. It's gone through some changes but it's one the same." said Outer with a relaxed smile.

Killer looked between Hearts and Outer, he was astonished on how hearts had just not only made the air around everyone more inviting and welcoming , but was also holding a conversation of sorts with Outer in seconds. If he was nervous before he was even more now, was he going to be able to do this like he thought he was. 

With a shake of his head Killer chuckled and looked up at both Hearts and Outer, "As nice it is to say are introductions, but Hearts think you forgot that I was snappy cause of hunger. How about we moved this to a nice place to eat and continue there " said Killer as he smiled the best he could with out looking menacing. 

Hearts stopped talking to outer and looked in killers directions "ah, yes, we should." he said as he remembered saying that, then looking back at outer he smiled "you should join us, we were just on our way to town to find a place to have breakfast at," said hearts as he walked over to killer's ;eft and wrapped his arms in a hug around Killer left arm and started to tug Killer to start walking, " oh you must know some good place" Hearts continued to tug playfully at killer to move. 

Outer was shocked and stammered a bit "oh I don't know" he said nervously

"aww , but it's the least I can do, even more since I appeared to have ruined your meal from the looks of it." said Hearts, as he did a quick glance at the small food container with its spilled contents on the ground , "it'll be my treat" he added with a smile and little bounce of excitement, as he finally got killer to start walking forward.

as they walked closer Hearts maneuvered Killer a bit more to his right and then unwrapping one arm from hugging Killer arm he reached out and softly grabbed at Outer jacket sleeve and had him join them in walking forwards.

Killer laughed and smiled again "he can be a bit pushy at times" said Killer as he playfully nudged at Hearts, "but he means well, and he's right it's the least we can do after ruining what could have been your breakfast, it's on us." 

Outer felt like he be rude to decline their generosity and kindness, they both seemed to be kind hearted monsters , with a smile and a soft exhale looked at Killer and Hearts, "okay since you two kindly offered, and I know a place that makes the best pancakes around"

Hearts gave happy giggle and then sneakingly squeezed Killer arms in encouraging manner, Killer took a nervous gulp, phase one was complete now it was show time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the chapter being labeled 10 XD I had it like that due to the status update original saying 10 that would be changing to 9 . If there's any mistakes do let me know and I'll fix them. More chapter coming soon.
> 
> I'll do my best to get one out on Christmas. till then stay safe, healthy and warm out there  
> happy holidays,  
> Sincerely,  
> outlandish scenarios


	11. Not a chapter again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update

I'm sorry again to be doing this, the story is still going just taking longer to get out cause I'm bad with time management but I'll push myself harder to get things done. 

Thank you all for still being patience with me 

Sincerely,

Till then please be safe and stay healthy out there everyone 

Outlandish Scenarios 


	12. A Stellar cafè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter 10 \\(>~<)/
> 
> Outer has a nice meal with hearts and killer.
> 
> All characters in the story belong to there respected owners

Outer couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened few moments ago, the skeleton named Hearts had taken control of everything and even lead the conversations, while constantly managing to squeeze sentences out of him. Outer had since maganged to recommend, a diner that had captured and captivated Hearts attention. 

It was a medium sized diner, like many shops around it, the diner was themed of space but it was more centered around the constellations. It had white walls that where decorated with gold outlines of the all the constallaions. What made Hearts even more drawn in was when Outer placed his hand on the lion constellation and it came out off the wall in a small shimmering gold like hologram and swirled around them before returning to the wall. After that Hearts had tugged on a stunned Killer and dragged him to a booth. After ordering their meal Hearts scurried off to view the rest of the diner. 

Now here he was sitting in a booth with a quiet Killer, who was slouching as he held a glass of water with both hands and tapping one of his fingers on the glass to fill the silence between them. He couldn't tell where Killers gaze was at, either it was at the cup or he was more forcused on Hearts who was currently looking at the cakes in the display while holding a paper. Outer felt like he was in the presences of a stern body guard who took he's job serousily, it was tense and too quiet for his liking.

With everything he could Outer gave a relaxed sigh or what was the best of one when trying to relax into a tense atmosphere. He had only bumped into Killer once and that was the only time he meet this calm version of Killer. Now here he was about to have a meal in a diner with said version and not only that but with someone else who could be a date or significant other. He hadn't planned on going out today with anyone, after Blue's visit, he had decided to change patterns and clean up. So that he can pass the I'm okay he gave blue, he knew deep down that Blue was smart even if he said he was fine Blue had seen the state he was in, and would know he was lying. He didn't want to burden Blue or anyone with worry over him. 

Today he planned to work at the flea market first and make plans for a paved area to make carts more accessible to bulk buying shoppers. But he over slept the alarm and even burnt his lunch ,but only manage to save the remainder of what was suppose to be a pot of rice as he rushed about trying to salvage the morning from being late in his schedule of the day. 

Outer would have kept listing his plans for he's day mentally, but a loud slam on the table pulled him back to reality. Hearts was back at the table to them. The slamming noise was Hearts throwing his hand down with a paper on the table. He was looking at Killer sternly for a moment before breaking into a smile. Killer looked nervous but Outer couldn't tell if it was because of Hearts smile was there something to the smile, he couldn't help but get nervous too what did the smile mean it wasn't malicious, but could it have meant something else behind it. 

"Sweetie you can slice this silence with a knife" said Hearts as he placed a hand on the side of his face while looking at Killer. With a sigh and quick glance to Outer, Hearts then slid in the booth Killer sat in and grabbed the paper. Killer turned his head to look at Hearts as he sat next to him. Hearts himself wasn't sitting properly in the booth he sat on his legs on beneath him like a booster seat as he was faced full body to Killer. 

"They sell mini cakes sweetie, so i ordered one for everyone, I even got two chocolate cakes each different from the other, they all look so cute just had to get everyone something." Hearts countined as he shoved the paper right in killer's face to force him to look at his order form. 

Killer didn't do anything to shove the paper away, "triple chocolate, Hearts are planning to start a war between those two?" Killer said with a sigh "you should have seen the kitchen this morning, now imagine those two fighting it won't be good for the house" killer said with a tired look as he turned back to his glass of water most likely picturing the outcome of said war.

Hearts looked shocked "you know i wouldn't do that darling" he said as he smiled. Judging by the look Killer gave hearts was one would give a scheming younger sibling when they weren't being truthful. 

"Yeah, sure but don't go spending all your money in one place buying everyone gifts" killer said as he picked up his glass and drank some water

"There's nothing wrong with siblings buying each other gifts, and I have plenty of money thank you very much mr. skeptical." Said Hearts as he turned forward and began to sit properly in the booth and folded his order form and stuck it in his pocket. 

Outer was chuckling at the scene in front of him but stopped at the mention of siblings. "Siblings?" echoed Outer questioning as he looked at the two of them.

Hearts hearing him looked at him, "oh, did i not mention that where we are from we're siblings?" Hearts asked as he looked between Killer and Outer looking for a confirmation from either of them.

Outer thought for a bit before anwsering, "Killer had mention he had siblings when we first meet, other then that not much was said then again we did part ways immediately after.", said Outer as he looked at hearts. 

Hearts shot a look at Killer then looked at Outer, "that's alright he can be a bit tight lipped at times" Hearts said as he leaned on his hand while smiling. Killer did shot him a look but he paid no mind to it "we are siblings who were taken in by the same person, so we share no parents but we are family none the less and welcomed each other with open arms. We are like everyone else's family the little get togethers, the family dinners sometimes, despite a few little quirks between everyone, but we care for each other dearly." Said Hearts as he smiled warmly. 

Outer could tell off the bat Hearts was being truthful in his words. Killer sat ther quiet as he looked like he was thinking what to say next but a soft smile was on his face. "When you put it like that Hearts, you make me want to go home and give them all hugs" snickered Killer. 

Hearts smiled "maybe you should , I'll love to see their faces when you go over and hug them all of sudden." giggled Hearts as he looked at Killer in a teasing way. 

They both laughed at the thought, Outer sat there and felt happy but at the same time he felt like an intruder in this conversation. He thought of making an excuse to leave them be and enjoy their family outing that they might had been having.

Before he can think of an excuse Hearts looked at him and asked him a question. "Do you want to know a little secret Outer?" Hearts asked him with a smile

Outer wasn't sure if that was okay they had did only meet but to swap secrets was a big thing to tell strangers "if you want too" he replied uncertainly

Hearts then leaned a bit closer on the table as if to make sure only Outer heard him "Killer here is the oldest of all the sibling and the best way to tell our family out of group is with this symbol we wear everywhere we go. The gem in the center is differnt for each of us but it's are symbol of our family" said Hearts softly in a near whisper but loud enough that only the three of them could hear as he said the last part he showed outer a purple heart pendant with white flower petals around it. 

"That's a really unique symbol. I can kinda guess why you guys would were it everywhere you go given how your older sibling's apperance is similar to someone else" said outer with a soft chuckle 

Hearts smiled and then let out a hearty laugh "you are so right, it was so hard to go any where with out being chased from it cause of mistaken identity till we are the wore symbol." Hearts said after his laughing fit.

"I can't even imagine, how hard that must have been to deal with that. It's nice to know that you don't have that problem any more" Outer said kindly "if i see that symbol on anyone then I'll make sure to treat them kindly just as you have with me" outer continued with a smile

Judging by the look of shock Heart's had Outer felt like he said something he shouldn't have but before he can say anything Hearts had small tears in the corner of his eyes and he smiled "that's so good to know, they honestly need more kindness shown to them." Hearts said as he smiled even more happily. 

Outer felt the atmosphere relax alot since Hearts return to the table. What made it more relaxing was the arrival of the meal, it was a long wait but it gave him time to relax and not be tense after that conversation. As they sat and ate, he learnt more about the two siblings, even more was Killer was even more talkative now that Hearts was there blabbering on about their other siblings antics, all Outer could do sit and listen and laughed at the stories. 

Outer learned that they were in fact differnt version of the dark variants that blue and the others fought. Each being similar but were much calmer and kinder, and believed in sticking for one another. Hearts was the youngest of the family and had five older siblings that was including killer in that number and one parent the one who took them all in. Hearts even explained their jobs in their world was, Hearts was a therapist were he listened to other's troubles and comforted them accordingly. While Killer studied long before Hearts chose to follow the same career path, but Killer had a different approach to it he listened but instead of comfort showed change not only in lifestyle but how one can heal with postivity shown to them when non was given. 

The more Outer learned the more he understood why Killer was hesitant when they first meet given the fact that he not only looked and sounded like the dark Killer, and how nervous one would be when everyone would be too scared to come near or even strike a conversation. Now that Outer knew how to tell the difference by the pendant he was a bit more calm about the two of them. He learnt that the symbol Heart's showed him was only ones made and that they glow the color of the family members magic when one was near the other, even showed him killers necklace as the petals shined a purple glow. Outer noted it even more in case in the near future he bumped into a variant who wore the symbol he knew they were from that world and family, and wouldn't be afraid to talk to them.

What was felt like several hours of talking was in fact only one whole hour of a meal and conversations with the two. After the finished and Hearts picked up his cakes, they walked out the diner and parted ways with good byes and a big hug from Hearts. Outer decided to skip going to the market after he heard they were heading there to spend the day. He figured not to ruin there outing by tagging along even longer, after his good byes he went to his other job for the day and head to a grocery store. He had a house to clean and need some supplies to get the job done, he might had picked the big stuff off the ground after Blues visit but he had deep cleaning and moping a whole house to do. 

But as he walked to the store he stopped mid way as he reliazed not once in their conversation did he talk about himself. He couldn't help think that they might had felt like they were being interrogated the entire time. He was mortified at that thought how could he not offer any bit of information about himself while they told lots to him. He then countined to the store while his mind ran rampant on how the next time he meet them he would try his best to share some thing with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer then i had wanted i kept brainstorming how to write this with out it being boring -_-  
> If there's any mistakes do let me know and ill fix them.  
> Stay safe, healthy and warm out there.  
> Sincerely,  
> Outlandish Scenarios


	13. A small walk among the stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Hearts have a talk and walk in the market for a bit.
> 
> All characters in the story belong to their respected owners

Killer felt sick to his non existent stomach as he followed Hearts around the market. They had headed there right after their meal with Outer. 

"Darling your ruining the day with that frown of yours, it would do better if you at least smile again." Said Hearts as he was holding up a shirt that had cats in space from the stall they were currently standing at.

Killer huffed and didn't say anything to Hearts even as Hearts looked at him where he was leaning on a shop wall. He couldn't help but think back on the outing, Hearts was a natural at making conversations and easing the mood. While all he did was panick and became tongue tied the entire time they were alone. 

He watched as Hearts stopped smiling and looked his way as he folded back the shirt and placed it on top of the others. Hearts then walked up to him and laced his arm around one of his own before tugged him to walk.

After a while of walking among the stalls in silence, Hearts spoke breaking the said silence "I was a little sad that when I left you two on your own neither of you spoke, but that's okay I was the one who threw you to the wolves in a way, with out any ground as to were to start." Said Hearts as he countined to drag him along.

Killer tensed from hearing that he must have failed the spend the day with Outer just by not talking when they were alone.

"that doesn't mean you failed today, you did talk when it came to lying about the whole family bit, I give you an a plus for that" Hearts said with a soft playful shake after Killer tensed for a bit. With that Killer relaxed, "but it's a shame Outer couldn't come with us, it would have been more fun dumping you two to hang out on your own" countined hearts as he smiled wicked. 

Killer felt a wave of relaxation wash over him knowing that by Outer skipping out on hanging out longer he dodged a social bullet. Even by that something was off and he knew what it was, but wasn't sure how to perceive it as. 

"What's on your mind sweet heart?" Asked Hearts, Killer couldn't help but worry about how Hearts sensed that he was lost in deep thoughts, how Hearts was so natural at it was a scary mystery. 

Killer sighed before saying what was on his mind , "it felt wrong" he said as he looked forward and any where to keep his eyes away from Hearts. 

"Wrong in lying to Outer, sweet pea if we told the truth we would have had trouble on our hands we wouldn't want that" Hearts said back immediately as he held tighter to Killer to drive the point home. 

"Not lying, hell I know how it will be if we came clean, I meant me it felt wrong, it wasn't right, what i mean is im not one to hesitate in my actions." Said Killer a bit loud but not to loud to bring attention to them.

Hearts expression was one that showed he was contemplating what was said "but you did hesitate, darling that's in conversation not attacking, plus attacking and talking are two different things sweetie. Sure your a natural born killer who gained talent in honing your craft, but never sharpened the blade for interactions of social speaking." Said Hearts as he let go of Killer "with time and more chances to actually talk that dull blade of social interactions would be as sharp as the blade you use to fight with, it'll be second nature by then, for now why not try to talk more, start small, and maybe with the guys or talk with Outer more by casual coming here repeatedly." Countined Hearts as he walked to step in front of Killer, making the other stop in his tracks of walking and Hearts looked at him with both hands clasped behind his back.

Killer knew Hearts was right and did his best to avoid eye contact with him, Hearts knowing that was the end of the conversation spun around and kept walking forward in silence to let Killer process what he said. That was what Killer did he as they walked ,and thoughtover it the entire time while making a few stops at differnt shops and stalls to Hearts content. 

The more Killer thought about it he reliazed he didn't speak much since joining Nightmare, only when needed or making quick taunts to stir trouble. The more he thought about he and Dust were very similar. While Dust was quiet and would observe keenly, and would laugh and make snide remarks to provoke reaction, but won't participate in social interactions by choosing to be alone and whisper into the empty air on occasions. But unlike Dust, he would be in the social interactions but never talked, he prefer to listen and watch then speak but did followed orders while adding his own spin. But since more joined the group it was pulling more in the talking department ,and of course he didn't speak but only a few time or used bribes and blackmail to get his point across among them. 

He as he was thinking he watched Hearts hop from stall after stall in silence, of course Hearts wasn't quiet he would occasionally giggle or call him over. All the while he thought, Killer compared himself to the others, he noted how much they all had changed from since they first meet till now. Even more so when Hearts joined, they knew compared to all of them out of Error and Nightmare, Hearts was powerful from them with how his world functioned, but they didn't know how poweful exactly due to never seeing Hearts fight and today showed him a glimpse of what Hearts was a able to do with out magic by using his words. 

When Hearts joined he became a mediator and someone to confide in and would never tell a soul what was said, but he was able to sense or see through them. As well as know what they needed and felt comfort with. Hearts was a very scary person to be with and Killer saw first hand how hearts can sway others with how smoothly he got Outer to join them and even ease the tension of the atmosphere. Killer was relived to have an ally like Hearts on his side, but he wasn't sure if he can do the same with Outer like Hearts did on his own. 

Killer thought to do what Hearts suggested, it disgusted him but maybe talking more would be better. He figured visiting Outertale more would be better, knowing the others they would think he's sick or something if he tries making small talk with them all of sudden. Small baby steps for now, he concluded start small and new, he was capable of doing that, right?. 

After about 2 hours of walking and talking and occasionally buying things from gifts to stuff Hearts would use and 15 agonizing minutes of standing in front of stall as Hearts looked at different color sashes for a gift as he stated. Before finally choosing and buying a beautiful deep plum purple sash out of the 10 other colored ones that ranged in different shades of purple from dark to lilac. Hearts had shopped to his hearts desire and wanted to head back to the hideout to give everyone there gifts he got them. 

With a quick teleport from outside the arch they came to earlier that day they were outside the front door of the hideout. Hearts spent no time kicking the door open and rushed in with excitement, Killer followed close behind him walking calmly. As they walked to the living area, Hearts stood there dazed, what they found was the remains of what seemed to be a failed job.

Cross was a lying on the sofa covered in magenta paint and had scratches all over. While Dust was sitting in a the love seat battered, but not to hurt and seemed to be lost in thought, and Horror laying on his back on the floor and eating pretzels from a bag that lay right next to him.

"What happened to you three?" Hearts asked in both worry and curiosity.

That snapped Dust out of what ever thought a he had and snickered "Yeah Checkers, what did happen?" Dust snickered as he looked in Cross's direction. 

Cross meerly looked Dust way by turning his head a bit in the other directions. He wasn't happy not one bit then again it was Cross they were talking about, he usually was straight faced. "Oh shut up, I wasn't the one who thought Farmtale would be the best place to get free chicken eggs." He snapped back. 

Dust just smirked, he was obviously enjoying poking Cross for the others reaction and Cross was feeding into that very willingly. Horror on the other case just laughed were he laid , "should've seen lover boy froze in front of his mate, a match made in heaven they had the same colors" Horror said as burts in laughter.

A throw pillow from the sofa hit Horror in the stomach ,but the other made no effort to move. "Shut up, that only happened cause I was thrown in the pen, after you said taking a chicken would be better. If you would had suggested that earlier before we took the eggs, I wouldn't have been attack from underneath and thrown." Cross said as he sat up from the sofa

Dust sat there smiling to him self as he watched the other two bicker. Of course that hadn't spared him from Cross's anger. 

"Don't think for a second your off the hook, mister I used up all the eggs for waffles, who the fuck uses a dozen eggs for waffle batter!" Cross shouted as he pointed at dust.

Dust in turn stopped smiling "it was french toast and waffles idiot, and do I need to remind you, i had to make more then one bowl after mister self proclaimed kitchen chef knocked 3 bowls out of my hands, and that's not counting the toast mix that too was thrown more then once" Dust sneered with a wave of his hand to disregard Cross which only enrage the other more.

Before the bickering could escalate any more Hearts busted into a fit of laughter at them, "let me guess you guys were caught off guard ,when the stars arrived and prevented you from stealing a couple of chickens" Hearts gasped between laughs. 

Cross looked away in embarrassed that he was caught off guard over it. "Yup pretty much they arrived thinking we were causing chaos, but we just wanted some eggs for breakfast at the time" said Cross as he sat more comfortable in the sofa. 

At that explanation Dust looked away and was lost in thought again. Hearts looked at Dust and gave a concerned look to Cross who seemed more keen in a conversation at the moment. 

"Is everything okay Dust?" Hearts asked as he looked back a Dust who didn't anwser him but countined to think hard. Cross was the one who sighed and anwsered Hearts question.

"Dust notice something off about the stars sans and can't put his finger on it, but he was saying one of them wasn't acting like normal, like he was someone else then the real one in the group. I don't know, they all were normal to me so he might had just been seeing things." Cross informed Hearts with a shake of his head.

"Something off, what was the off thing and who was it?" Asked Hearts more as he sat next to Cross on the sofa. 

Hearing that made Dust speak as he was still thinking but very much listening to them talk about him "It was the small blue one" Dust said while he was still thinking, so his voice was stern and straight forward like he was stating facts. 

"It looked like him but the fighting style was different and the way he spoke was higher and more energetic then before, it wasn't him but someone else who looked and acted like a carbon copy." 

"You got that in the few minutes it took for him to kick your ass, and for them to send us packing back here. It was Blue, but maybe he got into the cookie jar back home or had a very good day." Barked Cross as he tried to state a fact

"You may not see it or noticed the difference, but star Blue has a unqiue way of fighting, he holds back he's real capabilities in battle against any one, but this one didn't do that he was a novice and was putting his all in it, it was obvious he never fought to survive, but fought in a flare like fashion, like a generic hero from a comic book" said Dust "the Blue we know doesn't do that, and is quick with reaction time, he even speaks as a normal person and doesn't let his emotions dictate his morals" Dust countined and stressed the last part of what he said deeply to prove a point to Cross. 

Before Cross can say anything Hearts spoke up "Dust does have a point about what he's talking about Blue, but the one he describes doesn't match the Blue I know. Then that leaves the question of what happened to my Blue the one I know, why would someone else be there instead of himself, I talked to him not that long ago and he was okay. Then what happened during that time after" Hearts said as his voice cracked as concern and worry flooded him. 

Hearing the way Hearts sounded strung concerned from everyone to Hearts. They all knew Star Blue was Hearts best friend and final had him back in his life with their help, but to hear that he was replaced by a copy made them think something must have happened to Hearts true friend Blue that non of them knew about.

"I'm sure his fine Hearts, you have his number maybe call him he might be sick or something , so they might had a stand in." Said Killer as softly as he could to prevent Hearts from crying as he shoot Dust and Cross a look. The other two knew what was being sent even with out him saying it verbally. If something did happen to Blue then they had failed in preserving the few things that Hearts cherished. Even if Blue was in the eyes of the multiverse was supposedly their enemy, they wouldn't do anything to put him in harms way, wounding him was okay to play the villain roles but not kill him. He is someone who walked between dark and light and not only that he was Hearts most closes best friend. If Blue was truly gone, they would make whoever ripped hearts best friend from the world pay and if they could with the help of a certain glitch. 

Hearts nodded while small tears fell from his face and then went digging in his pockets frantically, and dug out his cellphone. After hitting the number he marked for Blue's speed dial. He then place the call on speaker and let it ring, it took three rings all while hearts panicked more cause Blue always anwsers quickly, but was eased him was when it was picked up and Blues voice came through. 

_"hello Hearts is that you, sorry it took a while I had to step out of the house real quick to anwser. Everything al-"_ was all Blue could say before Hearts burst to tears from relief to hear his friends voice. 

They could hear from the other end Blue was frantically trying his best to calm and ask Hearts if he was okay or hurt and if so who hurt him. After calming and wiping his tears, Hearts spoke "I was really worried, I heard you weren't acting okay today from the grape vine and natural I worried about you goofball." Said Hearts 

They heard Blue giggle _"goofball?"_ Blue said questioningly, _"look if your so worried about dear old me, how about I come over and hang out with you and I'll explain why I was acting off today, spoiler it involves Candytale and giant gumdrops."_ Blue huffed in a laughing manner 

Hearing that Hearts smiled "give me about an hour my time and you can pop right over, but this time yout spending the night, we are binging cheesy comedy movies tonight goober, so prepare you ain't sleeping a wink tonight my friend" Hearts said teasingly even thought Blue couldn't see it Hearts had stuck out his tongue as well.

 _"Is that a promise?"_ Blues questioned back in a teasingly purr like tone _"cause last time you passed out"_ he said more playfully. 

Killer noticed the way Blue said the last part made Dust look at Hearts questioning, as if he was trying to piece some kind of code. Dust seeing that Killer noticed this look say back in his chair and smirked schemingly. 

Hearts laughed "okay you got me there, see you in an hour sweetness" Hearts said as he picked the phone up and turned speaker off. What ever Blue said next was unknown to them ,but Hearts giggled said his see you later and hung up. 

With Hearts calmed and had since confirmed his friend Blue was alive and well, looked at the others. "See he's okay no need to worry anymore" said Cross as comforting as he could as he relaxed into his seat again. 

"Hate to ask this but would you mind telling us what the story is later after you sleep over Hearts?" Said Dust as he sat more forward. 

Hearts thought about it "depends on if it's a funny story" remarked Hearts in a huffed manner , "anyways I have some gifts to pass then I got to go, and prepare for my sleep over" Hearts said as he opened his inventory and pulled out the cakes from the diner and gave one box to each of them and a shirt of a no pro-llama to Dust. Which Dust just snickered at and slipped it on right away and lounge back in the chair he was sitting in. 

After passing the gifts and Horror spent no time to eat his cake, Hearts left after passing cakes and various gifts, several extra clothes and a new knife set that he did stress was only meant for kitchen use. 

Killer looked down at his cake it was a white little round 2 layer mini cake that was vanilla with strawberry filling and had silver 4 pointed stars decorating it.it looked similar to the one in his dreams but he thought nothing of it as he placed it in the fridge and headed to his room. The others were going to clean up and call it a day as well once they finished there cakes since they hadn't eaten anything all day after their little fight with the stars. 

Once Killer got to his room and flopped on his bed it struck him that out of all the gifts Hearts gave everyone. One hadn't been given, it was the purple sash he bought, which made Killer question if it wasn't a gift to any of them who's gift was it. As he tried to think of people who Hearts would have bought the sash for, he also pondered about how had Dust was even able to notice Blues odd behaviour unless he was watching and studying him closely but why. It wasn't like Dust to take interest in something unless there was a reason or benefit for himself. With so much to think on he struggle to find sleep that night cause the days event replayed in his mind. Which in all honesty he didn't mind, it better then dreaming about a dark and lonely space all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I had a mighty need to get this chapter done cause I was on a creative roll today I'll be writing more hehe =-= , hope you all like it after all this time.  
> Thank you all for the patentieces  
> Hope you are all happy and healthy  
> Till next time stay safe and healthy out there everyone  
> Sincerely,  
> Outlandish Scenarios


	14. Goobers Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts has a sleep over with blue and they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters in this story belong to their respected owners.

All that could be heard was the sound of his own foot steps as he paced back and forth in the middle of his living room. Hearts had been in a chipper mood when he left the hideout, but now alone at home his mind was racing. No matter how much he tried he couldn't sit still, he hadn't even change out of his clothes from his outing. He was too anxious for Blues arrival, every few minutes, he would look at his clock hoping it'll be an hour soon. Looking at it now it was 3 minutes from being the hour appointed for Blue to come over, and he paced faster.

In reality he wasn't sure how he was going to greet Blue, should he bombard blue with questions or play it casual. He was lost, this was a feeling he never wanted to feel again, the more he paced the more worried he became, his mind replaying how he felt when Blue first vanished from his life. That dread of not knowing what happened and the fear of not being able to help or protect him and never seeing him again. He was collapsing in on himself, as these feelings resurfaced, while holding his side's he crumbled to his knees and cried. Every one of those feeling that took the gang months to ease away for so long were now hitting him like a train. He stayed like that for a few seconds , crying and trying to calm himself, but he found it hard with every passing second, what did stopped him was the soft knock that came from the front door.

It was as if time had slowed in those few seconds as he turned to look at the door, instantly he was on his feet scrambling to his front door. He knew that knock any where. With out a moments hesitation he threw the door open, and there stood Blue. After looking him over and seeing him alright and healthy, Hearts then tackled him before Blue could say a word. He didn't care how it looked to any one passing or his clothes getting damped from the snow they landed in.

What mattered most was he had Blue, he clung on to him like he was a man drowning at sea, crying and trying to make words pass but only sound like gibberish as his emotions flooded him. What he was saying was "I thought I'll never see you again". He watched through tear filled sockets Blue's reaction as he went from panic to realization and he too crumbled crying hysterically, knowing he made Hearts fear the worst. They stayed like that for who knows how long, holding one another sobbing. Blue promising to never make him worry again and Hearts hugging him tight afraid if he let go Blue would vanish. 

They stayed like that till Hearts started to shake from crying too much, but he still cling to Blue like a koala. Blue was the first to collect himself when he felt Hearts start to shake. Hearts heard Blue gave a soft chuckle softly and another reassuring hug to Hearts.

"We should go inside now, it's much too cold outside, we might get sick if we stay out here any longer" Blue said in a quiet soft manner. Hearts all but shook his head in agreement, he didn't have the energy to speak or move. The adrenaline he felt earlier from fear had left him and he currently felt heavy like a bag of cinder blocks. 

Blue began sitting up slowly while holding Hearts close so that they both sat comfortably, not once did Hearts let go of Blue and Blue wasn't going to argue otherwise. Instead Blue snaked one of his arms under Hearts knees, and stood up and then proceeded to carry him inside the house. Hearts may have been taller then Blue by a few inches but the smaller one was capable of carrying him with out breaking a sweat or struggling.

Blue closed the door with his foot as he finished walking in and carefully sat Hearts down in the couch. Hearts still didn't want to let go, but knew he had to.

Blue smiled at him warmly before saying "you should go change to some dry clothes while I go make us some hot chocolate" Hearts gave Blue another nod with a sniffle this time, then watched as Blue turned and walked towards the kitchen. 

Reluctantly Hearts got up and slowly made his way upstairs to his room. He was quick in changing out his clothes and into some fuzzy pink pajamas.

After gathering his wet clothes and as he walked down stairs, he saw blue sitting at the dinning table on a hard wooden chair with two mugs neatly placed on the table. He walked down the stairs with his bundle of clothes, once down Blue turned to him. 

Hearts was so busy crying earlier he didn't see how Blue was dressed till now. Blue wasn't wearing his iconic hand made uniform , but instead he was wearing a black llama themed joke shirt with a knitted button up grey hoodie that was open with deep rich royal blue jeans and grey and blue sneakers.

He must have made a odd look cause Blue look down at himself and chuckled. "Don't worry I'll change out of them." He said as he waved his hands to not cast Hearts more worry

"the chocolates done, I only found instant in your cupboards" he said as he got up to offer him his mug of hot chocolate. 

Hearts smiled as he used magic to teleport his clothes to the laundry room, before taking the mug. "You look good Blue, what's the occasion, cause I know you wouldn't dress so fine for let old me" Hearts said as he gave Blue a teasing smirk. 

Blue gave a huff as he watched as Hearts use magic for a task that was a few feet away. He then gave Hearts a mocked shocked look "It's not to your liking, I was sure it would capture your heart in seconds" he teased back and struck a pose. Hearts couldn't help but break out laughing at Blue.

This was like Blue, he was a little ball of energy but when close to those he trust he was more. Blue always knew what to say around him and didn't hide his true self.

Sadly not many saw this side but Hearts who was honored to see this side of Blue. The Blue who didn't have to pretend to be the youngest in his world, who didn't have to constantly be tied down by the many forced opinion of his innocents all while denying his real emotions and personality to match those who picture him other wise. 

Hearing Hearts laugh made Blue smile bigger, "there's that show stopping smile, and here I thought it'll be harder to get out" he teased back which Hearts retorted with a playful slap to his arm. 

"Go change you goofball" Hearts said between laughs. 

"Yes my queen" Blue replied with a mock salute and huge grin, as he dodge yet another playful swat from Hearts and dashed to the bathroom. 

Hearts couldn't help shake his head and laugh as he struggle to drink his hot chocolate due to it. Blue his goofball friend was something else and he loved it.

Hearts made his way to the dining table and sat in the chair Blue previously was at and looked down at his mug. He felt like a weight was lifted when he saw Blue, but still felt down that he allowed his fears to resurface and take control, everyone had worked so hard to help him get pass it , but he felt like he took so many steps backwards from his progress. With a heavy sigh, he gazed at his mug zoning out as he thought. It wasn't till he felt a hash poke on the left side of his face that pulled him from his thoughts. 

Blue was sitting next to him, to his left with a concern look on his face, he had changed to a grey shirt and plaid blue pajama pants. 

"Still thinking about earlier" was all Blue said as he was confirming what was on Hearts mind . He didn't deny it but shook his head yes, as he felt tears prick the side of his eyes.

"Woah hey, it's okay , don't cry, I'm right here" Blue said as he wiped the small tears away from Hearts face, "here let me tell you what happened today, would that make you feel a bit better" Blue said softly as he cupped Hearts face in a reassuring manner, and again Hearts could only nod to afraid he choke on his own words. 

Blue sighed softly as he let go of Hearts and grabbed his mug to take a sip before starting, "I may of kind of put a rain check on work today" he said as he looked at the wall and drank more hot chocolate as he let his words sink in.

Hearts could only look at him shocked, Blue made a awkward smile with out looking at Hearts way and continued "and I asked another Swap to switch places with me, so I can spend the day with Error." He said as he sank more comfortably in his chair. 

Not only was Hearts feeling shocked , it was making so much more sense now, but there was one thing he couldn't deny. He look at Blue and he gave him an upset look "you lied to me about the gumdrops didn't you" he said in a harsh whisper 

Now Blue was sweating bullets, he only gave a awkward chuckle "yeah I did but in my defense, you always prefer talking important information in person then over the phone, and you may never know who's listening." He said back.

Hearts knew Blue was right, he did personally liked having important information told in person then over the phone. Blue was just being cautious which meant no one was suppose to know he wasn't at work, but the opposite no one was suppose to tell the difference but someone did and that someone was Dust. 

"What were you doing exactly?, it's not like you to just skip work to hang out with someone.", Hearts asked after a calm quiet settled between them as they drank their hot chocolate before speaking again. 

Blue stayed quiet for a while as he thought about what to say , "actually I would skip a day of work to hang out with either of you, if you just asked me to" he said as he smiled when he looked at Hearts, "as for why I was with Error is.. I. Can I tell you something?" Blue continued as he looked at Hearts in a worried manner.

"Sure thing goober anything you say stays between us and I won't tell another soul" Hearts said back with a reassuring smile while he made a zipping and throwing a key away motion which Blue chuckled at.

Blue nodded and smiled before looking at his half filled mug and held it between both hands like Killer had done earlier today Hearts noted as he watched his friend closely.

" I was worried about a friend of mine, he was down when I first visited him during the get together with the stars sans, it wasn't like him to walk out in the middle of game, but I believed him when he said he as fine. But after hearing another friend saying other wise I worried and paid him an unexpected visit." He said softly as if he can see it all over again

"But when I got there it was bad, I'm mean the place was mess but he looked out of it, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't being myself to believe him this time when he said he was fine. So I went to Error, I thought if any one would know what's wrong it would be him, but Error told me it could just be him going through stuff and will eventual come around." He said as his grip on the mug tightened a bit 

"But you felt like you could do something to help didn't you" said Hearts softly as he looked at Blue. 

"Yeah, Errors not one with a lot of social skills he does things differently, but at least he tries, don't tell him I told you that, so I asked if he can help me skip work and do some research on how to help my friend get better, but all the books I read said to give him space, but what if he doesn't need space but I can't visit all the time either, cause then he'll get the idea that I'm worried, what if that makes him close off and makes it worse ." Said blue as he gave a worried look at Hearts.

Hearts thought about this for a while. He saw where Blue was coming from, and how worried the other must had been to skip the very job he loved. After some silence Hearts spoke "then why don't you do both just like you did earlier" he said as he looked at Blue who looked lost.

"What, I don't understand hearts?" Blue said confusingly. 

"Oh baby blue, I mean as in give him space, and visit him not random ones but find something that would be the perfect excuse to be there, maybe something regarding your job to take him out for a change of scenery" said Hearts as he pulled blue close and waved his hand in front of them as if he was flaunting a beautiful place. 

Blue chuckled and thought about it "that does sound like a good idea but he doesn't leave his world" said Blue as he thought it more 

That shocked Hearts "why is he not allowed or did something happened" Hearts asked as he let Blue go and rearrange himself back on his chair but making sure he faced Blue more.

"He just never felt comfortable about leaving his au" Blue said casually. 

"Well then that crosses out change of scenery... Okay then use the job as an excuse for a visit, is there anything that you can use to have an excuse to see him regularly with out a raise in suspicion." Heart asked cunningly as he gave a knowing look towards Blue. 

Blue thought and not for long as he remembered something quite recently, "actually yes, after our hang out he had called ink and suggested on adding a paved surface for the flea market for bulk shoppers" Blue said as he closed his eyes, remembering Inks conversation with him and Dream about reminding him to write it down on his scarf when he was done fixing his broken bones from their fight earlier. 

Hearts had that time stopping moment again when he heard the word flea market, he didn't want to jump to conclusions, there must have been thousands of markets right. Before he knew it he asked "Blue what was this friend of yours name again? I didn't quite caught it the first time", he knew it was a lie, Blue had never said this friends name but Hearts hoped that the other would just assume he did say it but it wasn't heard.

Blue looked at him and smiled warmly "he's Outer from Outertale" said Blue calmly 

Hearts felt like he was short circuiting, it couldn't be, it must had been a different Outer, Blue was talking about. They couldn't be the same or could they, what Blue said about the market it was true the Outertale he visited had a market, but the Outer he meet was timid not sad. His mind was spinning with questions, but what pulled him out was a soft tap on his shoulder, he looked to his side and saw Blue giving him a slightly worried look 

"You were spacing out there for a while again Hearts, is everything okay" Blue asked worriedly. 

"Yes Blue everything's okay, and you have your perfect excuse to visit Outer now. Tell Ink you'll over see the paved surface idea. It'll knock two birds with one stone. Ink would have one less task to remember to actually do and you get to check in on Outer from time to time. It's a win win for everyone." he said with a smile ,"any ways we should get our sleep over started since we have cleared the air" he said as he got up and walked to the tv , he heard blue say something about getting snack from the kitchen as he walked away.

He didn't know what to do, he kept weighing the out comes, Killer might get a new friend and Outer might get better and cheer up if this was the same Outer, Blue was talking about, but is he willing to gamble on that by risking two souls and possible friendship, if Outer finds out who Killer really is. 

His soul ached at that, cause then Killer would get hurt too. What to do kept running in his head and if he should tell Killer not to follow his advice was running rampant. After pulling out a cheesy comedy movie and popping it in the DVD reader. 

He walked to the sofa and sat down as he waited for Blue to join him. As he slumped in the couch, he couldn't help but feel down at the thought of , if he did more harm than good by stopping Killer from possibly having a best friend like he had Blue. 

He was crushed at the thought of ruining a possible friendship before it even had time to grow into one. He dashed the thoughts away quickly as he heard Blue heading his way over from the kitchen, he could dwell on this tomorrow right now he had a sleep over to start.

Before he pressed play for the movie, he looked at Blue "hey, I've been meaning to ask baby cakes, that jacket you were wearing earlier it was knitted right" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Blue said causally as he gave Hearts a soft chuckle and then shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

"Did Error make that for you?" Hearts said as his smirk changed to a huge grin. 

Blue only chocked a bit as Hearts hit the nail on the conversation, after taking a drink and washing the popcorn down he anwsered "stars yes , but don't tell him you know, I'll never hear the end of it from him" Blue said as he laughed and coughed at the same time 

Hearts smiled "maybe I should I pester him on making me one" he snickered as he turned to the tv when he heard Blue groan about how he was in so much trouble with Error about not keeping his gift a secret. Hearts promised Blue he was only joking but it didn't stop him from teasing the other about it for the next hour. 

Sometime in the night Hearts looked over to Blue in the middle of their seventh movie, to find the goober passed out and cuddling his brother Charm. Hearts felt his soul melt in affection seeing the two cuties cuddling. Charm had came home on the start of their fourth movie and decided he too wanted in on this night too and dashed up stairs to change to pajamas and joined them even gossiped with Blue about some other au's. Hearts was in truth interested in that talk too, he may travel thanks to the Nightmare and the others but it was very little with out being crashed by some others thinking the worse. 

Blue told Charm about the dj version of underswap who dressed colorful that had circut board tech imprinted on there outfits that changed at every one of their shows and how he befriend them. Hearts loved it when Blue and his brother spoke, Blue kind as every anwsered any question Charm had no matter how embarrassing it might be and even offered to take him there next time he had it off.

But as he recalled that moment from earlier that night, his thoughts went back to the previous question he had as well. He looked back at the movie but he wasn't interested in it any more, too lost and distant in thought on how he was going to do this. He sat there quietly watching the movie till it ended, by the end of the movie he made up his mind.

Hearts turned the tv off and snuggled next to Blue, as he drifted off to sleep his choice was set. He would let it be and let Killer decide what he wanted to do, Hearts won't interfere but support him and hope that if this Outer was the same Outer he meet, that everything would go well for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked and enjoyed this chapter, it was a blast to write.  
> I started this on Valentine's and hoped to get out sooner but due to weather I lost power for two days and got it a for several hours till it was shot off again and repeated on returning. Do let me know if there's any mistakes.  
> I hope everyone is doing great till next time 
> 
> stay happy, safe, warm and healthy out there  
> Sincerely,  
> Outlandish Scenarios.


End file.
